Sonix Ga Kill Zero
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: REMAKE Story because i mess it put so has to make it up For lost care and Only Sonix is only in akame past nobody else he might see some old face. So he might get a harem depend if you guy want me to give Sonix a harem and T for gore and pair
1. A new World?

I Don't own any of these character only my OC.

* * *

So there was peace in Mobius there has not been anything Indecent problem over the past 3 month so there was a blue blur ran a old friend and that blue blur was Sonix the hedgehog and the person he past though was Akame and he never knew what was Akame was doing so he went up to her and say to her

Sonix: Hey Akame what you up to?

AKAME: (grab her sword and point at Sonix face) Don't do that Sonix-chan. I could have kill you in the spot so what are you doing here?

Sonix: Well i was going to see my family but saw you in a distance. So yea but what with Night Raid how is everyone if you don't mine me asking(as Sonix get a respond from Akame she was crying and Sonix was shock to see her crying so Sonix hug her and Akame told Sonix everything about the death of night raid)

Sonix: I am sorry to hear that Akame if you want you can join my family for dinner and live with us since you have nowhere else to go if that alright with you.

Akame: Thank you Sonix-chan

Sonix: Hey it what friend for right?

Akame: (in her thought) Well at least i can be happy for all the friend from Night Raid and Elite Seven.

Before Sonix and Akame was going to the blue blur house a strange light that appear in from of them and Sonix thought it might be something. Instead he was taken by the mystery light and the Red-Eye Killer look around to see the blue blur is missing. But normally Sonix always get into different adventure without everyone notice it but when Sonix was gaining vision as he is falling in a end-loop of different he never discover about his assassin friends Allies were dead by unknown foe and the Blue Blur see the Red-Eye Killer has no emotion about her allies death. Sonix never knew that she has suffice so much pain and that mystery light that took him might be telling that. He may has a reason to make thing right to has Akame. A better future as soon he got to the forest unconscious but gain conscious when he woke up.

Unknown Forest. Time: Unknown

Sonix: (waking up) Ugh Huh where am i? and what are those vision are they...?

Sonix: (thinking) I never knew Akame was suffer from her past and it might be my time to save her friends but got to fine that base of there what was their Assassin group name again?

Sonix: Well that does not matter right now time to get a better view of the area. (climb the tree)

Sonix: Man the view here is crazy and where is it ha found it (see the town) if these vision are right then i might find Akame about this.

Sonix(drop down from the tree and run to the town) Maybe i should take the high ground without everyone noticed me ( ran up a wall to get the roof) Nice HM i see a bunch a people over there are they having a party or something might as well check.

Location: Taigen Towns

As the Blue Blur saw a huge crown a people watching two girl doing performer their skill one of the girl that Sonix was looking for is Akame but she wear a white shirt with red mix and same with her gloves and she had black stocking and brown shoes. And the other girl has Amber eye and has light short brown hair her name is Tsukushi and there was a poster that Sonix saw about a performers. So The Blue Blur went to grab the poster to see this person so far on the poster that he has a black top hats had glasses and blonde beard he has a black suit and a red tie his name is Sabatini.

Sonix: So this must be Akame past then i might as well look at the show that she is giving but something tell me that i am being watch from somewhere.

Sonix:(look around to see if someone saw him so far nothing) Must be faints but i may never know right?

?: What is he? Got to tell Father about this.(head back the base)

Soinx: Well Akame does seem happy here in the past but her future need a game changer. So why did the strange light come to me rather than... (known what he had to do) maybe to know what Akame been though that why or something else only one way to find out.

Mayor: Ladies and Gentleman! Next please welcome Sabatini's Promising Duo and please Enjoy their Acrobatic Balance Show! Here we have Akame-chan and Tsukushi-chan, who will be doing their best!

Akame: Hello i'm Akame!

Tsukushi: N-Nice to see everyone here, I'm Tuskushi!

CH 1: The Hedgehog and the two girls

Crowd: Amazing!

Crowd: Keep going!

Man: They look good, Too Looking forward to seeing how they grow up.

Old Man: They're still just little kids, But they're so Amazing.

Sabatini: NOW YOU MAY BE WONDERING HOW CAN THESE NEWCOMERS PULL OFF SUCH MOVES?

Sabatini: **THEY WERE PART OF A DIFFERENT TRAVELING ENTERTAINMENT GROUP BEFORE! AFTER THEY LOST THEIR PARENT IN AN ACCIDENT THEY WERE LOOKING FOR ANOTHER GROUP AND THAT'S WHEN THEY RAN INTO US!**

 **2 hours later on performer**

Sonix: Man it like a hour or something and it still going are they going to get a break?(see a lot of money) Wow i did not that coming.

Akame: Hey Tsukushi want to head back in the camping site to rest.

Tsukushi: Sure Akame-chan we might receive the message that Father send us.

Sonix: Hm look like they are heading to a camping site time for this Hedgehog to do a little stealth recon (jump to different building)

 **Sabatini** **campsite Time: 12:00 PM**

Sonix: ( See the two girl) Hm something tell me that thing might be fine after all well time to...( hear a gunshot) Great a crime well time to hop to it.

Akame: Hm (see a dark figure but can't tell what it is)

Tsukushi: Akame-chan what wrong?

Akame: Nothing just i was thinking about something that all Tsukushi that all.

Akame: (Thought) Was that a danger beast? I thought they be in the Forest or the mountain so this might be a different kind of Danger Beast i don't know if this danger beast is a allies or Foe one thing for certain. It be better to leave that danger beast alone for nows.

 **Taigen Forest**

Sonix: Man this is confused where are those gunshot this is really stupid well time...(another gunshot) Well spoke to soon whelp i am up over and gone.

As Sonix made it to the sound of the gunshot he seen a old friends he has a red almost crimson color. Next he has black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. The coat is given a much more detailed and stylish look, with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color. Once more the coat is short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front of his Coat and his name is Dante the demon hunter.

Sonix: Well at least i know where those gunshot were coming from time to kick some those beast butt if they has butt (run to help the Demon Hunter)

Dante: Man those so many of these freak even if i use my demon form more will just keep on coming man this party getting crazing (see a blue blur) is that...

Sonix: (blow some of the danger beast and do his always greeting pose)Long time no see Dante.

Dante: Sonix? How are you here?

Sonix: Well i was running around and..(sense a danger beast behind him) What?

Dante: Let talk later ready Sonix?

Sonix:(Fight stance) Ready when you are Dante.

Dante/Sonix: Heaven or Hell Let Rock

Sonix and Dante both charge at the danger beast with amazing speed and skill for Sonix side. He using his power to summon to powerful gear so he had two handgun call Despair and Hell those gun has a blue and black gun type made from Rodin. But he kinda made it with Sonix blood but this gun does make foe die in one shots or more called judgment where multi foe surround the blue blur he shoot his bullet around him like (Reaper Death Blossom from Overwatch) so they dealt with the small Danger Beast so they are dealing a Sky Tiger and it was looking both of them.

Sonix: Hm Hey Dante you up for a bait switch?

Dante: I like the way to you think.

Sonix: I have my way i getting it far away while you do your super moves got me?

Dante: Alright don't die on me you still own me that bets from Trish.

Sonix: Alright don't worry HEY UGLY YOU WANT ME COME AND GET ME (gaining the Sky Tiger attention)

Sonix: Nice he got my Attention now let go (zoom to the deepest end on the forest.)

Dante: Man he is Crazy well time to end this( charge up his Rebellion to max)

Sonix: Great i sense the energy that Dante using now to... HUH (see a UnKnown Girl) Oh No can't let this overgrown cat eats that girl got to lead it some where it can't killed no one else.

?: (thought) That is the same Danger Beast But what is it doing and why is it Being Chase by the Sky Tiger?

Sonix: (heading back to the Demon Hunter) Got to head back and ...( saw Dante charge his sword) OH SNAP!

Dante: SONIX MOVE

Sonix: GOT IT (Spin dash around the Demon Hunter)

Dante: (slash the Sky Tiger in half with a single slice.)

Dante: Goodbye (unsheathe his sword)

Sonix: Great now since those guy are taking care of so Dante how you get here?

Dante: Well i was doing a job for S.H.E.L.D that they me give a dimension device because there was a villain name crosser who can pass though different timelines and worlds and me Trish, Lady, Ryu, Spiderman, Iron Man, Captain American, Hulk, we all got trapped in different world or meet i don't know all meet their au version of their self and that all i got here. What about you?

Sonix: Me i got back from a job that visiting Fairy Tail from Erza and Natsu want to battle but didn't feel like it so was about to head home saw a old friend name Akame not if you met her though...

Dante: Oh Akame yea i know her we has a little chat before i was sent on the mission.

Sonix: Oh i need to get back to the Camp.

Dante: Sonix Wait i need to give you this (give the blue blur a weird Device)

Sonix: (confused ) What this?

Dante: A Transport Device made from Doctors Kurt Conner.

Sonix: Nice also tell Neo that i must do something Alone got me Dante.

Dante: Alright Sonix make sure you don't die.

Sonix: Don't Worry about me Dante I got this.

Dante: (active his Transport Device) Guess this is farewell Bro

Sonix: Yeah but don't worry about i be back before you can say Pizza.

Dante: Alright See you Sonix( went to the teleport)

Sonix:Bye Dante (sign) Why do they making so difficult(teleport behind the assassin female)

?: What-Where?

Sonix: (lead on her head) You know it not nice to sneak up on someone you know.

?: What how did you (take a step back and fight Stance)

Sonix: Look i don't want to fight you.

?: What are you A Danger Beast?

Sonix: (confused) Who me no i don't know what a danger beast is.

?: Then What are you(deep glare on the Blue Blur)

Sonix: I am a Hedgehog my Name is Sonix the Hedgehog and you are?

That the female was wearing a white shirt and black pants with shoes and she has Long Blonde hair and blue eye and wear sliver hoop earring her name is Cornelia.

Cornelia: My name is Cornelia is but my friends call me...

Sonix: Cora

Cornelia: How did you know?

Sonix: (chucked) Let just say i know you friend that all anyway can you tell me why a Beautiful Girl like you follow me in the forest.

Cornelia: Oh i was sent by my father Gozuki to track you down to study you but sense you are not a danger beast.

Sonix: (shurg) Alright then i am find by that because i don't hit a lovey ladies like you.

Cornelia:(blush) are you Hitting on me.

Sonix: Naw just saying that all anyway let me guess you are a assassin name group Elite Seven am i right?

Cornelia: Yes maybe you want to join our cause Sonix.

Sonix: i join in a minute i made a promise to a friends about something.

Cornelia: Oh i didn't want to rush you i..

Sonix: don't worry about that i join you group but let your father know that I Sonix the Hedgehog join the Elite Seven.

Cornelia: Alright then i will make sure he has your full invite.

Sonix: Cool i need to get back to the camps.

Cornelia: Okay I see you later then.

Sonix: Yup we might cross pass very soon Welp see you later( Zoom back to the Camp),

Cornelia: (Think about how Akame and Tsukushi are doing) Akame, Tsukushi make you are alright because we has a new allies joining our group now i need to get back to

the base everyone is waiting for the death of Sabatini Refugee camps site.

* * *

 **Next time on Sonix Ga kill**

 **Sonix: Man these Danger Beast are no joke wonder how Dante take care of so many demon on his world.**

 **Baindt Leader: Alright Boy There that danger Beast everyone been wonder he don't look so tough READY MEN.**

 **Sonix: (awake) Come On can I get some Sleep for Once anyway is that a big Crowd of Baindt If a fight they then a fight they are going to getting.**

 **Sonix: wait you are... Hikage how are you here?**

 **Sonix Vs Danger Beast and Banidt**

* * *

Sorry about that Ladies and Gentleman i been really busy for having more idea to put in first ch so i am sorry for those the Story was only Sonix Going to Akame Past Alone but he might see Some Old Friends like the Black Knight and Secret ring like those but they make remember him or not it depends on the Arc so Leave a review on who should i put in the story This is DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT


	2. Akame meet the blue blur?

I don't any these character they belong to their RIGHTFUL OWNER only my oc

* * *

 **So last time on SONIX GA KILL ZERO** **Sonix** **was transport to a another world but something amiss as this is different from all other adventure instead he met a old friend Akame. But something was different he know that he travel though time so will the blue blur make it home or be stuck in Akame past forever only time will time anyway Let'S ROCK.**

* * *

So Sonix was heading back the camp. But only from meeting Dante the devil hunter, So he gave a transport device if he want to come home. But Sonix want to know Akame past so he may understand her past and suffering. So will the blue blur fix the fraction of time or be a part of Akame memory.

Sonix: Alright i made it back now (see a man talking to Akame and Tsukushi) hm see like they are talking about something might as well listen for what are they saying.

Kouga: We'll be leaving right at Sunrise, We'll want to be in the next town just to be safe.

Tsukushi: Is... it because of the infamous Bandit of the Shiranami mountain?

Kouga: Yeah even some of the northern tribe has joined them. They just do whatever they like.

Kouga: Just to be extra safe, We're petty far from the Shiranami mountain. So we'll probably be fine but.

As the blue blur saw all of the group in the carrier. So he think it be better so follow them a far away distance but he prefer to take out any danger beast and Bandit. In the area but the group was wonder if the Bandit. So Akame saw a blue line she thought she might be seeing thing so it been a hour since they depart from the camp.

Sonix:(laying on the grass) Man i am tried taking out those danger beast are a real pain in the neck but i going to get me some shut eye(went to sleep on a tree)

Shiranami Leader: ( look at the blue danger) So there is the danger beast that everyone been saying hm he seem like a petty good hunt what you think men?

Bandit: YAH LET'S GO KILL THIS DANGER BEAST.

Bandit: LET DO THIS!

Shiranami Leader: ALRIGHT MEN LET ROLL OUT!( they charge at the blue blur)

Sonix: (awoke from the sound) Great can i get a moment of sleep alright who is it?( see a huge crown coming at him) Wait are those bandit well this day keep getting better and better if a fight they want then. It a fight they should get( teleport at the Shiranami Leader).

 **BGM- EYE OF THE STORM BY WATT WHITE**

Sonix gave a punch too the gut that the Shiranami leader puke out blood and fell out of his horse. Sonix grab his sword and cut his head. Then Sonix use his power to deliver a fearsome move he can create weapon with the palm of his hand and use his speed to take every last Bandit that was alive and some of the Bandit were in fear of how fast this this danger beast was. But some try to fight him. But few try to run, But Sonix use Light speed attack to kill all of the Bandit after that all of the Bandit of the Shiranami mountain but Sonix spotting one more bandit but it was a girl that has green hair with pale skin and her eye are amber and her name is Hikage and what she is wearing is rip clothes and Sonix thought if that was her.

Sonix: Hikage is that you?

Hikage: (in fear of how does this blue danger beast know her name) STEP BACK I HAS A KNIFE AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT.(her leg are shaking)

Sonix: Whoa i am nothing going to hurt you.

Hikage:( still afraid of what is the blue blur do to her) You not how can you be sure all i know is you might eat me or kill me.

Sonix: Uh what no i am a hedgehog and i was going to ask you are you afraid of me?

Hikage: (shook her head) Why are you asking that question?

Sonix: Because i was thinking if you want to get to know as a friend instead of a what the world oh yeah a freak so what do you say( give his hand out to Hikage)

Hikage felt her heart beating like she did not . So she was sure if she met this danger beast before but her memory was a litter fuzzy. Because she was a litter girl so she shook his hand and say.

Hikage: By any chance that you are a danger beast?

Sonix: No i am a hedgehog but the name is Sonix the hedgehog

Hikage: My name is Hikage nice to meet you Sonix-kun.( smile at the blue blur)

Sonix: Thank also i don't know if you want to call me Sonix-kun?

Hikage: then what should i call you them?

Sonix: just Sonix that all.

?: YOU THERE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT GIRL?

Sonix: huh( look to see the carrier and shock that Akame was getting the death look like she always do) Well so much for trying to safe wait before you try to kill me let me Explain.

Akame: (hand on the handles of her sword) Alright i am all ear.

Sonix: Sweet but how did you find me?

Akame: I can sense it even if they are far or close so i kinda found scent your if you want me to tell you.

Sonix: Sure i am down.

Akame: Alright the reason i caught your scent was.

Flashback

?: Oh Shit it's happening, it's happening soon,EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM ME RUN AWAY.

So there was 4 people in the carrier there was a first person that has a armless shirt with white pants and he has brown shoes his name is Dangan. The second one is a female that has a black shirt with half cover her left side and wear a white skirt and heel her name is Natalia. The third one is also a female that wear a white dress with shoes her name is Amura. The final one is a male that has spiky hair and a white coat with a black t-shirt underneath and he has black pants and wear black shoes his name is Kouga.

Amura: Are you okay?

Kouga: Your're so melodramatic, ...Humph

Natalia: Geez you're so big, Yet so pathetic.

Dangan: Gah( grab a rope and throw at Natalia) Whoa a Snake.

Natalia: Kyah

Akame: Natalia this is a piece of rope

Natalia: (blush) Oh.

Natalia: (got Dagan in a headlock) WHY YOU BALD BASTARD!

Tsukushi: Uh ...Um ( give Dagan a herbs for his condition) These herbs are great for motion sickness.. Please use them!

Dagan: OOH Thank Tsukushi.

Aurma: Isn't that valuable to you? Are you sure?

Tsukushi: N...NO it,s made of Herbs from the roads lines so it's fine

Amura: You're so kind Tsukushi-chan.

For Sabatini he stop that make the carrier stop for what he saw was the Bandit of the Shiranami mountain were slain in minute of second but he saw something in a far distance it look like a blue danger standing next to a girl that he might kill her.

Sabatini: Everyone you made want to see this(still shocked about this outbreak)

Tsukushi: Oh my( hand to her mouth)

Natalia: What happen here?

Amura: These people they didn't has to die like this(heart was broken they may been bandit but they were still human.)

Kouga: Why did you...(eye widen) holy.

Dagan: Who would has done this?

Akame: A danger beast.

Tsukushi: Are you sure Akame-chan?

Akame: positive but it might been hungry for more i hunt this beast down and Elimination it

Tsukushi: let me come with you!

Akame: i can't i don't know if this danger beast will be a fast one so i be back( look at Sabatini) Sabatini do you where is this danger beast?

Sabatini: (snap out of his thought) uh yeah it went north from here because i saw it and make sure to come back safe Akame.

Akame: don't worry( ran north to deal with the danger beast)

Akame: (eye widen see the blue blur) YOU THERE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT GIRL

Sonix: wait before you try to kill me can i Explain it to you.

Present

Akame: Oh i am sorry for threatening you(bow to the unknown danger beast)

Sonix:(shock to this) No i should be on saying sorry because i kinda felt being you know target from time to time.

Akame: Oh okay are you a danger beast?

Sonix: No i am a hedgehog but call me Sonix and i know who are you Akame.

Akame:(eye widen for the hedgehog that somehow know her name) how do you know my name do you has a Imperial Arms or something?

Sonix: What no i just to happen hear your from the crowd you perform in the town that all.

Akame: (blush deeply) Oh right that.

Hikage: Hey Sonix who is she?

Sonix: Oh right Akame this is my friend Hikage this is Akame hope you guy can be friend.

Hikage/Akame: It nice to meet you

Sonix: So we should head back it about to be nighttime.

Akame: Yeah you should stay with us Sonix and Hikage-chan.

Sonix: Okay (look at Hikage that nod for Akame request)

Akame: Great i hope you get along with them don't worry if they mistake you as a danger beast i Explain to them.

Sonix: (in his thought) wonder what day going to be like tomorrow.

* * *

 **So the blue blur met two unexpected friend in the past timeline one is a another world where she has no emotion and only show fear to her foe and the other one is from a assassin that was in the clan name Night Raid but it was disband Because the war is over so what will the blue blur do will he join a assassin group or lose his sanity in this timelines.**

 **HEY GUY DARKSONIXKILLER FINALLY GOT THE SECOND CH DONE FOR LIKE 7 HOUR TO DO BECAUSE I HAS TO THINK SO HARD THAT MY BRAIN WAS BLOWN AT ANY SECOND NOW ANYWAY I AM GOING TO GET START WITH THE THIRD ONE ALSO MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW OF Sonix Harem Please do anyway without further due THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT**


	3. Sonix Joining the Elite Seven

**I Don't own any of these Character only my OC**

* * *

 **Last time on Sonix GA KILL Zero**

 **Our Hero Sonix the Hedgehog was discovered this World about Akame Past so far he met a Familler Ailles Name Hikage But Sonix Know she has no Emotion but it seem to have Au Version of Sonix Friends Who else Will the Blue Blur Might Encounter in this World of Assassin and Killer.**

* * *

Sonix: Are you Sure about this Akame I kinda have this habits when it come to me.

Hikage: Yeah Akame-chan they mistake him as a Danger Beast.

Akame: Don't Worry about it i will tell them.

Tsukushi: Hey Akame-chan who that is it a Danger Beast (having her Prometheus ready.)

Akame: No Tsukushi-chan he is Not a Danger Beast in fact he is a Hedgehog.

Tsukushi: A Hedgehog but i though...

Akame: no not that kinda Hedgehog more like a Unknown Version of it.

Sonix:(sign) Well at least People don't try to kill thing Without talking first No Offend Hikage.

Hikage: It cool though Hey Sonix What do you think in this World.

Sonix:(Think) Well i know in this world it Kill or be Killed.

Hikage: Oh I see well I follow where every you go.

Sonix: Heh Thank Hikage( hug her Head and she blush)

Akame: So Sonix do you have somewhere to be?

Sonix: No i got no place to go but it better to travel with you since you know the place better then me.

Dangan: So you not a Danger Beast.

Sonix: (sign) No let talk in the Carrier i fill you everything you need to known.

A Hour Later.

Sonix: And that all you need to know about me.

Kouga: So you are from a another world but you has no idea how you got here am i right?

Sonix: Yup That how my life is right now.

Akame: So You here to Guide my path for a better Future.

Sonix: Yeah you kinda me has a protector for day and Night it like that Because you may encounter new enemies while in your life i know you can protect yourself i seen some vision about evil and the rest of you friends and Allies will die in the meantime so i here to correct that.

Akame: (Her Heart pumping for the Blue Blur Word) Thank you Sonix Promise me Something.

Sonix: Sure ask away Akame.

Akame: (whisper to the Blur ear)Well it has to be Private first.

Sonix: Oh okay got you

Tsukushi: So Sonix-kun what do you in your world if you don't mind me asking.

Sonix: Well i tell you later right now me and Hikage need a place to stay for the night am i right Hikage( she fall asleep) oh i guess she didn't know that i am a hero in my world well i am about to get out to take her to a hidden base due north from here oh tell Sabatini that i need to drop Hikage to a nearest hotel to be right back( grab Hikage like Princess Style)

Meanwhile

Sabatini: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT NONE OF DIES WELL EVEN THOUGH SONIX KILL ALL THE BANDIT MATTER OF FACT where is he anyway?

Akame: He say that he going to take Hikage to a hotel because she fell Asleep during the travel.

Sabatini: I see but i produce a idea about having you two join us in our Journey.

Kouga: Are you Sure Sabatini they only just kids.

Sabatini: Nonsense i know they must understand that we are more than a Performer.

Akame: (thought) Here it come.

Tsukushi: (thought) I am ready

Sabatini: We are the Resistance

Meanwhile at Sonix Side.

Sonix: (at Sonix speed and his Thought) I hope they will be fine without i remember reading this in a manga somewhere before but can't tell where thou.

Sonix: huh (see something in the distance0

Sonix: Oh Great more of these Danger Beast i don't have time for this.

?: You don't have to.

Sonix: Wait that voice

Cornelia: Hello there Sonix-kun

Sonix: Hey Cora what are you doing here.

Cornelia: I told my Team to meet up at mission area and saw you in the distance also who that girl sleeping on your back Sonix-kun?

Sonix: Oh right her name is Hikage and i was finding your hideout so we can stay for the night but since you got you hand full i know you going to kill the Resistance.

Cornelia: Yes but how did you know were you spying on us?

Sonix: Well let just say that i can read people thought and memories that all.

Cornelia: I see you are amazing Sonix-Kun

Sonix: Thank Cora also you need to meet up with your team don't worry about me i can handle myself in these Crazy Journey.

Cornelia: Alright then see you Sonix-Kun (run to the mission area)

Sonix: (sign) I forgot to tell her where is the base at?

?: You must be the Blue Blur my Daughter been talking about.

Sonix: Huh Who are you?

Hikage: (Half Awake) Uh Sonix What Going on?

Sonix: Not Sure Hikage don't worry i got this.

This man that the Blur meet is Gozuki the leader and father of the Elite Seven he has Blond Hair and Green eye he had a Beard and he wear White shirt black pants and had a red Scarf.

Gozuki: I see your power you cause the specimen to join my group but tell me why do you want to join my Elite Seven?

Sonix: Do you has to ask (sign) let say to make this Mess up world into a living for Justice and Peace.

Gozuki: Well i was heading to see my Children want to Join me Hedgehog.

Sonix: I has a Name it Sonix the Hedgehog but First i need to place my friend in you hideout so we has a place to stay for the night and catch up with you.

Gozuki: Alright then i go on ahead while my Children need me for their reports.

Sonix: (step in the hideout and was amazed at the place) Wow never think it was like this anyway time to help out the Elite Seven.

Hikage: (talking in her Sleep)

Sonix: (kiss her forehead) I be back Sleep well Hikage.

Sonix: Now let See if this work (scent 8 friendly) Welp that then time to See what the Elite Seven can do(Zoom at the Assassin Location)

Sonix: Barley Made it so let see what we looking at.

So the Blue Blur saw the Elite Seven the first member is male he a tall man and Muscular then Scar on his left cheek he had a short brown hair and wear a brown vest and White Sleeves and a white Collar his pants is White this man name is Guy.

Second one is a female she has green eye and a long auburn hair worn as a pigtails and decorated with a few hairpins. She is usually seen wearing a tank top along with Yocto-bottoms which take the form of leggings with a belt and ankle bands. She also goes barefoot and her name is Poney.

Third Member is male he has Black Hair and Green eye he wear a green jacket with a Black t-shirt and black pants next his shoes are black and he wear glasses and he have a neckles his name is Green.

Last Member he is a Short young man and have Spiky blond hair his eye are golden and He usually wears an outfit resembling a military uniform consisting of a long trench coat with golden epaulets and a suit underneath; on some occasions, he was also seen without the coat. his name is Najasho.

Sonix: So this the power of the Elite Seven this kinda scare me but it a world kill or be killed so i bet this is going to be happen welp time to meet the rest of Elite Seven.

Akame: the Target were Eliminated Father.

Gouzuki: Well done my children also i has 2 a new member that will be joining our quest to cleaned the Resistance (see the Blue Blur) Aw and here he come.

Guy: Wait is that the Hedgehog Cora been talking about he don't seem that tough

Poney: You Always keep complaining Guy-san you might as well go talk to him

Sonix: So I Knowing you must be the rest of Elite Seven the Name is Sonix the Hedgehog.

Najasho: Well Least one of know that you aren't a danger beast Shrimp.

Sonix: Uh can't Tell if that is a joke or a insult there bubby.

Najasho: I ain't you bubby Hedgehog remember the name is Najasho, this one is Guy, Poney, Green.

Green: (looking at the Blue Blur) Hm fansting you must be a rare breed of Danger Beast so what is your Imperial Arms.

Sonix: Well I don't have one But i prefer my own power but we should talk more tomorrow.

Gouzuki: Yes He right tonight we celebrate for great feast for Akame and Tsukushi mission Come Children.

So as the Elite Seven When back to there Hideout Sonix Has a another Vision about one of the Elite Seven is going to die by a 3 unknown People Sonix Know where but can't tell who but he will be prepare to the worst case to deal after all he is the Blue Blur.

Sonix: (sign) Great wish this world could be peaceful for once (saw Akame at the Window) Hey Akame what up.

Akame: Nothing Sonix i was hoping for Kurome.

Sonix: I Understand you still miss her do you.

Akame: (tears)I mean she is so young she can't do anything because she need her big sister for her.

Sonix: (Hug) Don't Worry i make sure that she never die in this world.

Sonix:(broke the Hug) Anyway want to train Tomorrow i can show you my Skill if you want.

Akame: Sure Sonix-kun.

Sonix; Alright then Night Akame.

Akame: Night Sonix.

Gouzuki: (Thought) You know more about Akame than you thought Hedgehog but what are you?

Sonix: (Laying on bed) Well that went great hope tm will be better (close his eye in a deep trance)

Sonix Subconscious

Sonix: Uh what going on is this a dream?

?: It more than a Dream Brother.

Sonix: (Eye widen) Wait that voice (turn to see a fallen Brother) Cooper?

Cooper: Yup bro it me you good old brother.

Sonix: (Tear Droping) Cooper I Couldn't save you When Feetway Kill you i try so hard to avenger you but instead i left you to die.

Cooper: It okay bro i chose this to happen don't worry i will get the chance to see you again in our world

Sonix: Okay Bro i will see you again.

Next Day

Sonix: (yawning) Great that was some sleep well time to get some Training done.

Sonix:(see Hikage Still Sleep) I guess i should let her get more sleep she kinda like herself in the other world.

Sonix: Morning Everyone

Elite Seven: Morning.

Sonix: If everyone Need me I gonna go train for a bit.

Poney: Can i come with you Sonix-Kun?

Sonix: Sure but I don't know any train spot Cora you got one?

Cornelia: Oh Sonix-kun you still new to this world well sure if daddy does not know.

Sonix: (Confused) Who is you daddy?

Najasho: it my Father Gouzuki.

Sonix:(Shocked) Oh alright then.

Cornelia: so you ready Sonix-kun.

Sonix: Yup you may want to hold to my Hand reason why is my power is about Speed so yeah.

Cornelia: Understander (hold Sonix Hand).

Sonix: Phoney you may want to hold on too.

Phoney: Alright Sonix-Kun (Hold his Hand).

Sonix: (ready Stance) HERE WE GO (Zoom blast)

Hikage: (woke up from a Sound) Huh What was that?

When the Blue Blur Left the base The Elite Seven was shock about Sonix Speed well Najasho was not so surprised about his Speed so Green ,Guy Akame, Tsukushi, image if he was a enemy he would be a big problem even though he is a Allies so they doubt But Gouzuki Seen Some Powerful Foe and Allies but he scent the Blur Power and Skill he is on a whole different Level than the Elite Seven. So Green was wonder about he say yesterday about power so Gouzuki call his Children to a mission but they only miss Cornelia and Phoney but Gouzuki can think about this later so Najasho,Guy,Green,Akame,Tsukushi has their Target to kill so they are going to they mission location but first(let giving a little Weapon detail first).

the first one is Green his Weapon is called the Sidewinder it like a Whip to accordance to its possessor's will. Its strong characteristics can make it difficult to maneuver. Next is Guy he use Shingu name Rare Suit (that really what is called i search it up). Third one is Najasho Shingu called Water Dragon Sword that give him the abilities to transform the user to become extremely powerful for three minutes, but at a cost; the user becomes extremely fatigued after that time limit is expired. the fourth one is Kiriichimonji that Akame weld the abilities It has been stated that wounds inflicted using Kiriichimonji will never heal; otherwise, it has no other abilities.

With the Blur

Sonix: You guy hanging in there (look at Corn and Poney)

Cornelia: SOONIIIXXXX SLLLLOOOOWWWNNNN DDDOOOOWWWNN

Poney: WOOOOOOOOOO MYYYYY HHHHHHHHEEEEEAAAAAADDDDD SPPPPPPIIIIINNNNNNIIIIINNNNGGG

Sonix: Sorry I Stop here (stop running)

Cornelia: I think i am going to be Sick( Turning Green)

Poney: Wow Sonix HOW IN THE WORLD ARE YOU FAST WHAT IS YOUR IMPERIAL ARMS PLEASE TELL (eye Sparker)

Sonix: Uh I don't have i been fast in all my Life so i don't remember how or what give me this.

Poney:Aww man.

Sonix: (pats her head) Don't worry Phoney i figure that out later anyway you ready for training.

Poney: Sure hey Cora we getting ready...( she still Puking)

Cornelia: Don't worry about...(Still Puking)

4 minute later

Sonix: Yeah i may have Super Speed it break the Sound to have a few people dizzy but i have so many power and skill that i has gain during my year as a hero but i barley use this perk called Chaos control it let me stop time or teleport me in different location.

Poney: Wow Sonix-kun you are awesome.

Sonix: Thank Phoney So you ready to Train.

Poney: Sure Let Get Start it Sonix-kun

Sonix: Alright Then Let Do this.

So Poney weapon is called Yocto-bottoms what it do is Increase the user accelerated abilities and amplified leg power. Since it doesn't increase either of them very much, it still relies on it's user's original strength.

As Sonix And Poney were getting ready till Cornelia Step in using her Crushing King to get some training so he told then to charge him as once so Poney and Cornelia both charge at him but as Sonix vanish in a instant so they didn't know till Poney look behind her to see the Blur so she charge at him then Cornelia was looking at the Blur Movement but he was so fast her eye couldn't keep up with him so Poney decide to tag team with a combo of Cornelia use her Crushing King on the ground and While Poney use her abilities to end this with a final hit but Sonix Sweep leg Cornelia and he went to Poney to finish it with a homing attack But Poney kick Sonix while in his Spindash So Cornelia Use Her Crushing King to Knock out the Blue Blur but Sonix evade her punch and try to grab her arm to slam her down and Poney went at Sonix with full speed she kick Sonix in the Gut but Sonix somehow block her leg so he flips her next to Cornelia and he Jump in the air to do one of his best move Light Speed Attack and he went soft hit on Both of then because (they are training so yeah) so the Blur Took out Cornelia now it just Poney So Instead he want to tire out Poney since Poney has a lot of energy he is going to have a bad time doing it so Poney went for a double axe Kick But Sonix Dodge the kick and went for a force Punch in the stomach and that was the training.

Sonix: Pw that was awesome might as well Heal then(hand out a healing potion)

Poney: Uh What was that Move Sonix-kun?

Cornelia: i think you might be powerful then daddy.

Sonix:(hand behind his Head) Aw Girl stop you are giving me to much credits.

Sonix: Anyway we might as well get back to the Hideout everyone must be worried about us.

Poney: Yeah i am kinda hungry for that Training you give.

Cornelia: Yeah you move so fast that none of us could not get you.

Sonix: Well i has to take it easy because you know you are a girl i prefer to it easy when fighting or training a female puls you girls are cute.

Poney/Cornelia: (thought and Blushing) He think we are Beautiful.

Sonix: So Yeah sorry about that anyway you guy may want to grab on me because i going to use Chaos Control.

Cornelia/Poney: okay (grab his arms)

Sonix: (raising his hand) CHAOS CONTROL!

?: Found the Target

As Sonix use Chaos Control there was a girl that was watching him fighting those two she has long dark grey hair and lime eye she wear a special clothing in a unknown material made by the Oarburgh her name is Taeko and the other member along her the second one has a pale skin, auburn hair (pink in the anime), and red eyes (pink in the anime). She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. She carried her Teigu, Gaea Foundation, wherever she went. She was almost always seen sucking on a lollipop. Her name is Chelsea and the last member and she is really old (no offense Gamp) she is an older woman with gray hair and purple eyes. She wears purple clothes and a purple hat. On her left hand, she wears a metal glove. her name is Babara Oarburgh their target to get more Information about the Blur.

Taeko: the Target is Gone Babara.

Babara: Well that does not matter our new friends know what to do.

Chelsea: Yeah By the way what is his name anyway?

Taeko: Not sure all she keep saying Dirty Sister Killer.

Babara: Well she came to the right Fraction to end the Empire we don't call our self the Oarburgh Clan for a reason.

?: True but it murder all my family and my Little Sister Weiss and i only want to kill it with my own hand you got your target.

That person she is going to kill the Blue Blur she is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Her name is Winter Schnee.

Winter: (thought) I will kill you Blue Hedgehog for all Schnee.

* * *

 **Next Time SONIX GA KILL ZERO**

 **Sonix: Well Least i can chill till Gozuki can give me a mission working with either Akame,Poney,Guy,Cornelia,Green,Najasho,Tsukushi but i doubt that is going to happen.**

 **Winter: I found you Dirty Sister Killer you will pay for killing my family and my sister(unsheathed her sword out).**

 **Sonix: Whoa Wait of minute what you mean i kill your sister why are you doing this Winter?**

 **Avenger the Little Sister**

 **Winter: (demon Voice) I WILL END YOU HEDGEHOG!**

* * *

Sorry about that everyone i need to think of how to make this chapter with a bang so i was thinking making like the Sonic and the Black Knight and Secret Ring so i hope it was worth it Will Sonix clam Winter Down or be put down by a Schnee what will the blue about this Outcome. This IS DARKSONIXKILLER


	4. Avenger the Little Sister

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero Our Hero Sonix Join the Elite Seven but has sense a vision that some of his Allies will die by a unknown Group Will Sonix make it to Prevent the Elite Seven Death or Die Trying.**

* * *

Sonix: (thought while walking down the Hall) Well that was Mission i hope that Poney and Cornelia still have time for their Mission after all their Father was not pleased but i convened him that i was looking for a Training Site that i didn't know they don't has one man being a Assassin is hard(see Akame)Huh why is Akame on the Rocky Area if i know of Adventure there might be a Danger beast in one of them but i know she is take care of herself but sometime my Gut can be a little Questionable to unknown face about this world well might as well see what is she up to.

Green: ( Around the corner ) So Sonix is trying to date my Akame-chan by his look i will not has this Hedgehog beat me without a Challenge(though of the Blur mairred Akame) I Swear on this Mark my Word Sonix the Hedgehog You will never has Akame-chan.

Meanwhile

Akame: (Thinking about her Sister) Kurome i hope that you are okay.

Sonix: Hey Akame.

Akame: Hello Sonix-Kun so how did the training go?

Sonix: (stretching his Body) the training went Awesome i never know that Imperial Arm could be this fun.

Akame: (smile) I see.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Canyon

Winter:(got out the red Unknown Portal) I didn't Need to help me Raven i can do this on my Own.

Raven: Look Winter i know you want to Avenger your Little Sister but this is going a little too far.

Winter: (a Deep Blue Aura and a killer Glare) I DON"T CARE KILLING THIS DANGER WILL AVENGE MY SISTER DEATH I CRY AND MOAN FOR HER I VOWED ON THIS DAY I WILL KILL THIS DANGER BEAST ON MY OWN I DON"T NEED HELP FROM NOBODY!

Raven: (sign) Okay just Calm down the last is lure it over here and Kill us.

Winter:(turn to the other side without look at Raven) Who Care i only has one Goal is to end this Danger Beast Life.

Raven: Whatever(made a portal) just make sure to call me when you are in trouble and don't do this alone Winter the Oarburgh Clan is a team not a death team alright?

Winter:(known but still Angry) Alright fine i called if this danger beast is giving me a hard time.

Raven: Thank Winter Catch you little(went to the Portal)

Winter:(Glare at the Blue Blur) I Will hunt you at the end of the Planet known this Danger Beast I Winter Schnee will show you no Mercy!

Meanwhile Back with the Blur and the Red-Eye Killer

Sonix:(Sense a unknown enemy and thought ) Wait who is this person that i am sense i petty sure this someone i know or this might be trouble.

Akame: Sonix-kun you okay you seem worried?

Sonix: Yeah i am good just sense a unknown Aura or Energy in the area that all.

Sonix: So you want with the Hunt right?

Akame:(nod).

Sonix: (thumbs up) Cool i has you know if you want to me about something just let me Know Okay.

Akame: Okay.

Sonix: Anyway let get going those two are waiting to catch a fish am i right?

Akame: Yes

Sonix: (thought) Who was that i just sense maybe i find that person rather than doing nothing it time i take the fight to them now great now i am sound like Pit now.

Akame:(thought) Will Killing Show me Happiness in my Life?

Meanwhile

So as Poney and Najasho were hunting Fish for dinner. Akame has felt is Killing the right thing to do like she has killed Maria( **I** **didn't really like to write that part got me sad when i finish reading the first manga of it)** So she hope that Sonix could cheer her up so Winter was watching our Blur every move wonder if she could Attack now but she will lure him out she think as the Blur was Talking to the 4 Assassin so she want to save them so she will get more Stronger to protect the one she love but when her Sister was killed by the Blue Danger she saw when she came back from her Mission she vowed on the day she saw the danger beast tat Killed her Sister.

Winter: (dreep Glare) I will find a way to bring you down Danger Beast Mark my word you will feel the Wrath of a Schnee Power.(fall back of now)

Sonix: Hm (hear voice) uh did i hear someone Trying to kill me Great thought this day would not get any worse what next Gozuki sent me on a mission.

Poney: (remember something) Oh right I forgot to tell you Something Sonix-kun.

Sonix: Alright Poney what you got for me.

Poney: Daddy has a mission for you more like a Target to be Taken out Here i got the Mission Info right here(give the Info to Sonix)

Sonix: Huh I was thinking was he decide to give me a mission or not(reading the Mission) So i got to take out a refugee camp due South Alright then i going to need my Allies Hikage first.

Akame: Oh right where is she anyway i hasn't seen her when i first encounter you.

Sonix: (Sweatdrop) Shoot i forgot i left her in the Base i am going to be right Back I am UP OVER AND GONE(dash back to the Hideout).

Najasho: Who Hikage? Mind Explain to us Akame.

Akame: Well this happen back when Sabatini saw a trace of Blood on the Mountain he say he saw a Danger Beast there was a girl name Hikage that when i Mistake took Sonix as a Danger Beast.

Poney: Oh i remember something Cornelia was saying there was a Rumor about a Sister killed in a Camp due East from name the Schnee Altas and there was a Bounty on the older Sister name Winter or something like that I don't know all the info but i do know this she lost her mind when her Sister death she has a form called Angel of Death.

Najasho: So it the Rumor then i hope the Shrimp is ready for the worst case of battle.

Akame:(thought) Sonix-kun please to safe.

Winter: So he heading to our refuge camps got to warn General Ironwood about this(went to inform General Ironwood)

With Sonix

Sonix:Crap i forgot i left Hikage in the Hideout i was going to ask her does she want to do a mission and... (stop running) Huh why do i feel as i am in a trap right now Hm? (evade a Ice Arrow) Wait i seen those arrow before (shock to know this) please not Killer Frost or Captain Cold i has enough Cryomancer People for one day.

?: oh you dodge it you are no Original Danger Beast are you?

Sonix: Wait that voice it the same from before Listen i don't who are you but i am no Danger Beast i am a hedgehog.

?: So what if i tell you a Danger Beast kill my Little Sister when she was young.

Sonix: I don't follow you what do you mean a Little Sister?

?: (losing her patience) So you don't recalled a girl name Weiss Schnee.

Sonix: Yeah i know Weiss Schnee she is like a second sister that i could never has so you must be Winter her Sister am i right?

Winter:(revealed herself) So you know my sister i thought you must be a mindless Beast who kill anything it see to fits.

Sonix:(shock for that comment) Wha Naw you must be confused me with someone on my truce as a Hedgehog and Gentleman i never hurt or Kill any friends.

Winter:(laughing Crazy) Something you vowed well guess what she Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead.

Sonix: (sadded for her) I am Sorry to hear that i do anything to..

Winter: (laughing turn to rage) YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT IS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE!

Sonix: I has once but he still believe me in my word same for Weiss she don't want you to fallen into Darkness.

Winter: (Killer Glare) **Don't talk about my Sister.**

Winter: (power up) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sonix: (Sign) Let me Guess you going to killed me Am i right?

This Form she increase her Speed,Attack,Skill,and more important summoner more Grimm but has a great risk of killing the Users if use too much she has Dark hair ,with Devil wing on her back next she has Pale blue eye she has black pants and her Shirt had a deep pale white color and she has a white Demon Aura around her.

Winter:(went Angel of Death form) You are right since i am Avenged My LITTLE SISTER EVEN IF I DIE ON MY PROMISE TO HER LISTEN HERE HEDGEHOG I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

Sonix: Well i still got time so let throw down (fight stance)

Winter: (Sword Stance) PREPARE TO DIE.

 **BGM: The Phoenix By the Fall Out Boys**

So Winter Charge at Sonix First she gave Sonix a Downward Slash But Sonix dodge it with his Speed so he try to make her pissed off Winter so she was already 100% percent of Rage so she split her Sword to dual wield so Sonix decide to keep his Distance even thought Winter make be Weiss Sister he does not want to kill her just calm down so Winter use her Glyph to Create dozen of Beowolves around the Blur but for Sonix this is a cake walk he went Super Sonix to end this fast he use a Light Speed Attack to take out all the fake Beowolves in second to Winter felt has the point of breaking down at any second now so she Decide to increase her power on this one attack even if it kill her so Soinx Stop time and use a skill Cure on Winter Curse then Sonix resume time and Winter felt the pain was gone so she ask him.

 **BGM: End Result Screen**

Winter:(wonder what he do) what did you do the pain is gone.

Sonix: i noted that you has a curse inside you so i stop time to remove the Curse that was killing you so are we still fighting or what?

Winter: (confused) you were not going to kill me?

Sonix: I told you before i never kill or hurt any friend i petty sure Weiss wouldn't like that do you?

Winter: (heart beating for the Blur word) I never thought Weiss would blame me for her death because I always think that was my fault for being there for her thank you Sonix for showing me my Light.

Sonix: (gigging) Stop you making me go soft right now so what are you going to do now Winter?

Winter: I don't know maybe retire and...( see a red portal) Raven? what are you doing here.

Raven: You know i hate waiting Winter and also who is the Cuted here?

Sonix: So let me guess you are Raven Qrow Sister i kinda felt your portal from a miles away.

Raven: (hand behind her head)Man i knew i could has get to the farest area as possible.

Winter: That is what you get for being Lazy Again Raven.

Raven: Well it not my Fault that he could Sense it.

Winter: (Sign) Sometime i can't deal with you Raven.

Raven: So did you find the one who kill your Sister is he the hunt(point at Sonix)

Winter: No he didn't kill Weiss he swore on his life he Never kill or Hurt anyone he Love i trust so I believe him.

Raven: Anyway that why i came here i need to talk to him(point at Sonix)

Sonix: Uh Sure but i got one question Why?

Raven: Look i hate that clan more than joining your Elite Seven plus i find you petty hot when you were fighting Winter.

Sonix: (light Blush) Well i kinda felt to you and Winter by the way you two are Girlfriend Am i right?

Winter/Raven: (mad Blush) WHO TOLD YOU THAT!

Sonix: Well i kinda hear from what her name Uh Chelsea I think got this letter say this(Show then the Letter)

Dear Hedgehog I been watching you i know your Secret and your friends my Mission is watch your every move also if you think that i might be that Person in a Batsuit no i am not i just sending you a Warning that we will figure you sooner or Later

P.S. We has two Teammate making some love so please tell then to make up and Kiss.

Sonix: Yeah i didn't say anything about anything of these so i kinda left it alone so...(felt dark Aura around the Girl)

Winter/Raven: (Angry) CHELSEA WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK!

Sonix: Uh So we are friends or Enemy?

Winter: Don't worry we are friend for now also thank Sonix this is my Gift(kiss Sonix at the Cheek).

Sonix: (blush) Uh thank i need to get back to the Hideout see you later(Zoom to the Elite Seven)

Winter: he is a nice person what do you think Raven?

Raven: if he cool with you then i am cool with him.

Winter: Anyway we got a little troublemaker to deal with.

Raven: I know but right now i am tired wanna to get back to base.

Winter: a little bit i need to visit my Little Sister.

Raven: Alright then(use her Sword to make a Portal).

Winter: (thought) Sonix Thank you.(went to the Portal)

* * *

 **Onmake: Sonix and the Harem**

 **Sonix: Man that Training was fun time to get some sleep( fell to sleep)**

 **Serval hours later**

 **Sonix: (waking up and touching Soft) Hm what this it is a pillow it feel soft is this(Thought) Please tell me it is not i think it is (open his eye and see Akame Naked and the other girl in his bed naked as well) Uh Girl please tell why all of you are naked.**

 **Akame/Poney/Cornelia/Winter/Raven/Tsukushi/Taeko/Noel/Kurome/ Because we love you Sonix-Kun.**

 **Sonix: Thank But uh you girl need to get dress i don't know if the other are awake yet.(went to the Kitchen)**

 **Meanwhile in the Kitchen**

 **Guy:(devily Smile) So Sonix how is the Harem coming along?**

 **Sonix: (Confused ) Guy what Harem i don't have a Harem.**

 **Guy: Don't worry nobody know your Secret just me and you.**

 **Sonix: Uh okay then well gotta jet see you later Guy(zoom out of the Elite Seven.**

 **Guy: (Laughing) Oh man he doesn't a Harem man what a idiot HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH(felt 9 Dark Aura behind him)**

 **Akame: so You are trying to make Sonix-Kun not admitted our Love did you Guy-sama.**

 **Poney: Not Cool Guy-kun.**

 **Kurome: (Deep Glare)Even though Sonix-kun is a Nice guy you didn't has to make fun of him.**

 **Noel: He even show us what it mean to be in his Harem that we decide in secret.**

 **Raven: So jackface you wanna talk smack now about Sonix.**

 **Cornelia: Sonix-kun even told that he is married to a women name Neo that does not mean we can't be in his Harem.**

 **Winter: (Killer Glares) he told me that my Sister forgive me even though that does not had me stop loving him.**

 **Tsukushi: (blush) he even told me that i am welcome to join his Harem and i will stay in his Harem forever.**

 **Guy:(shiver in fear) Let calm down Girl it was a joke yyyyeeeeeaaahhhh it..was ..a joke.**

 **Akame: Girl let show him the power of the Sonix Harem.**

 **Girls: (nods)**

 **Guy: (Scream)**

 **with Sonix**

 **Sonix: (humming) Thank Ragna for this.**

 **Ragna: You welcome Sonix hey tell my sister that we has a mission at midnight.**

 **Sonix: Sure i am UP OVER AND GONE(Zoom back to the Elite Seven Homebase)**

 **Sonix: Hey guy and Gals i am back and...(see Guy hang at the tree) Uh Guy what did you do?**

 **Guy: you know stuff.**

 **Sonix: (thinking) i don't want to know if that you fault i can't later**

 **Guy: wait can you help me get down first.**

 **Sonix: Sure (throw a energy blade at the tree.)**

 **Guy: AHHHHHH(head on the ground) HHHMMMMMMMMM.**

 **Sonix: (thought) I love my Harem**

* * *

 **Next time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix: Well that was something who else want to kill me?**

 **Taeko: I will be the one to end your life hedgehog.**

 **Sonix: Hm you are in the Oarburgh Clan why do you want to kill me?**

 **Taeko: Because i know our Spies show us your move and skill.**

 **Killed the High Elite**

 **Sonix: Man never knew i be target by Girls now.**

* * *

So This is the 4 Ch of the Story so sorry for the Delays i kinda want to see how can i make this the best Ch i has ever writing so this without say THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT


	5. Kill the High Elite

I don't know any of these Character Only my Oc

 **Holy crap Everyone never knew that this story is getting popular by a minute i try to keep it up now this time i make sure to not had Sonix too OP okay let ROCK!**

* * *

 **Last time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix has encounter a old friends name Winter and Raven but Winter blame Sonix for Weiss Death so Sonix cure her curse but now Winter has clam down due to her Anger she has made to promise to Weiss to hunt down the Danger Beast that had kill her Sister.**

* * *

Sonix: Great now time to get Hikage and head to the mission location(make it back to Elite Seven base)

Akame: Sonix-Kun you alright.

Sonix: Don't worry about it Akame i am fine i deal with anything that this world can give me.\

Najasho: Well it good to see you still alive Shrimp.

Sonix:(sweatdrop) Again can't tell if you are Compliment me or you just saying that Najasho.

Najasho: It a Compliment that all you need to know.

Sonix: Okay then i am getting Hikage to the mission and should be back in a flash.

Hikage: (Deep Glare) **SONIX WHY DID YOU FORGOT ME IN THE BASE.**

Sonix: (Shiver) Well you see i forgot because i am busy with mission that Gozuki keeping giving me so i just remember to pick you up for a mission so you down.

Hikage: (clam down) Alright fine i forgive you this time just please don't forget okay.

Sonix: Don't worry i won't this time you want to hold onto me because i am really fast we should be in the mission in like 10 or less depends okay.

Hikage: Okay holding on(climbs on Sonix Back)

Sonix: Hold on (ran to location)

Cornelia: Man that will never get old from now on.

Phoney: You say Cora.

Gozuki: Children we has a mission from the Empire.

Elite Seven: We Do?

Gozuki: It old friend of mine say that the resistance is planning to Attack the empire in boat and we should be able to wipe their entire army out in second.

Elite Seven: Roger that Father.

With Sonix and Hikage

Sonix: So this is the location that Gozuki want to us to check out seem easy enough.

The base they are at is none other than the hideout of Oarburgh Clan hideout.

Hikage: Hm something doesn't feel right?

Sonix: True it can't be a grab and go more like (sense enemy moment) a ambush.

Hikage: WHAT OUT SONIX (Push the blue blur away from a air blade.

?:We has found the target name Sonix the Hedgehog.

Sonix: So who are you a another female assassin trying to kill me i guess.

?: My name is Taeko and i will be your end(sword stance)

Hikage: Sonix i deal with her while you find the information we need.

Sonix: Got it (ran by the two Hikage and Taeko)

Taeko: You know it be better if i fought him rather than you because he is our primarily target of taking out (glare at the crimson eye Snake) Don't get in our way.

Hikage:(smirk) Funny you should ask because (grab Hinata knife) i was going to tell you that to stand down.

Taeko: I will end your life and kill that hedgehog too he is a threat to all of us.

Hikage: I don't think so he is kind-hearted and nice and more importantly he does not hit or kill a lady.

Taeko: Doesn't matter we all people were end up in war.

Hikage: (stance) Fine but don't say i didn't warn you.

Taeko: (stance) Your death will be swift.

( **A/N So i am putting Hikage to fight Taeko because after seeing Cornelia fought her she stood no chance against her because her sword is beat Cushing King so just putting that to the side.**

With the blue blue

Sonix: Man i hope Hikage is alright and huh (stop) what is that?(dodge a Chakram) Man so much for stealth.

?: You will not enter her place you filth hedgehog.

Sonix: Hey i do shower (thought) wait when the last time i took a shower?

The person that stop the blue blur has purple eyes and long purple hair, which she tied in two ponytails. She wore a maid's outfit. She had four arms her name is Cassandra.

Cassandra: you must be the blue Hedgehog that our Spy told us about.

Sonix:Yup The name is Sonix the hedgehog and you are?

Cassandra: My name is Cassandra i will be your opponent.

Sonix: Really cause you are a girl in a maid suit so no offense i not the type to fight a ladies like yourself.

Cassandra: your cheep word does not work against me Sonix prepare to die(Chakram Stance)'

Sonix: So much for trying to fight really wish they some other way than this i hope Hikage is alright.(fight stance)

Meanwhile with Hikage

As the two female assassins were going all out on each other so Hikage using her Hinata knife to give her a advantage point of divide the knife movement ( **A/N if you guy or girls play Senran Kagura and know her fighting style yeah that fighting style)** so Taeko use her Twister moves give Hikage a lower hand of Attack her but for Hikage she has a plan to take her out one and for all so but Hikage is try looking for a weak spot to strike Taeko down she use her frendy mode to unleashed a couple of combos to make Taeko stance loose So Taeko use her killer mode called Mountain Gale to match Hikage speed and Attack but for Hikage it was not going easy for her so she did a couple of backflips and get some distance between her and Taeko so Hikage try throwing her knife to break down on The Vanishing Wind User so Taeko deflect it but know what is she trying to do but it won't work against her but something stab Taeko in her leg a piece of knife that Hikage threw she was shock that how did it get her so Taeko grab the knife from her leg and shake the pain from but her vision was getting woozy like she can't focus on Hikage so Taeko try to endure it much longer but she can't right now she panting so hard right now she barley stand against Hikage.

Taeko: (panting) What..did..you..do...to...me..?

Hikage: Simple i give a little something in my knife while you were too busy deflect them i put sleep potion in them.

Taeko: Can't believe that i lose to you but i am a Oarburgh clan we never go down without a fight(trying to stand).

Hikage:(Shock) What how are you still standing just stay down please don't make hard as it already is.

Taeko: Why don't you kill me then?

Hikage: I-I can't right now because what would be the point right we killing each other for what power, Justices,Frame,Fortune,it just wrong of how we are doing this please just stay down.

Taeko: N-Never i would fight till my last breath than dies by my Honor as a Oarburgh member.

Hikage: Then you leave me with no choice(teleport in front and show The Breath of the Reaper of Oarburgh her animals side)you should know what is my animals side is it a corba and you know what we corba do we bite (bit her neck)

Taeko: (in fear) P-Please leave me alone.

Hikage: You surrender now?

Takeo: Yes.

Hikage: Thank but sorry for this.

Taeko: Sorry for what?

Hikage: This(punch Taeko in the stomach and fell unconscious)

Hikage: Now time to help out Sonix now(rush to help out the blue blur.

With Sonix

Sonix:(dodge her four arm maid Attack) Man you really stink at hitting me right now no offense but i don't know maybe like give up or something cause you are embarrassing yourself right now.

Cassandra: Maybe it would if you stay still for a moment.

Sonix: No sorry this hedgehog is not a free to hit sale for the moment.

Hikage: Sonix you alright?

Sonix: Yeah just rapidng thing up over here just get the thing that we came looking for.

Hikage: Got it (dash by the Blur and the four arm maid)

Cassandra: Oh no you don't (throw a Chakrams at Hikage).

Sonix: No not today ladies (kick off the Chakrams in different place)

Cassandra: What how did you know where they were going to go?

Sonix: Sister you dealing with a hedgehog who know all kind of weapon and skill he has seen before but when this fight is over tell your boss if he or she try to miss with my friend(giving a Killer Glare) I WILL SHOW NO MERCY TO EVERYONE THAT HARM THEM.

Cassandra: (shiver in fear) what are you you no danger Beast you are a demon?

Sonix: (chuckle) Demon no i am a devil himself that all stay down if you know what good for you.

Cassandra: Never i must protect the scroll at all time you will never leave this place with your life.

Sonix: you or what army(see different Altas Robots).

Sonix: Altas Robots then that would mean(see the general himself Ironwood)

Ironwood: Stand down if you know what good for you Hedgehog.

Sonix: Sorry Jame love to stay but i got to juice(time stop and group up his Allies)

Ironwood: What? Where did he go?

Cassandra: They must be heading to the scoll let hurry before they take it.

Ironwood: How they probably make it by now there is no one by the last line of defense.

Cassandra: There is one Madam Mera she is our only hope of defeat that Hedgehog and the girls.

Ironwood: I hope you are right about this let see if we can cut them out.

Cassandra: Great idea follow me.

With Sonix and Hikage

Sonix:Need a lit Hikage?

Hikage:Not now we are almost there to the mission okay?

Sonix: Got you just let me know okay?

?: Stop where you are!

Sonix: Who there?

There is a young girl who has long black hair. Under her left eye, she has a birthmark. Her fingernails are long and also lacquered in purple. In addition, she wears a lilane free-flowing dress with a black and white plaid belt. She doesn't wear underwear her name is Madam Mera.

Mera: You has step in this place long enough time for you two to leave Now.

Sonix: Sorry we are not leaving with that scoll so please make this easy on yourself little girl.

Mera: I am not some little girl Foolish Hedgehog(transformer to her Human/butterfly wriggler hybrid.)

Hikage: Is there something you want to add there Sonix?

Sonix: True to be told that she is not wearing anything on her tops side so yeah.

Mera: You two will know the power of Oarburgh Clan.

* * *

 **Onmake: Sonix and Akame shipping?**

 **Sonix: (humming) Man the sun is shine like it now no tm anyway better see how are the other doing?**

 **Outside**

 **Akame: i wonder if this Ship that Raven told me about making a bond with Sonix could work better ask him(bump into someone) Oh sorry i didn't see you there...(cross pass with Sonix) Hey Sonix-kun good morning.**

 **Sonix: Good morning to you Akame.**

 **Akame: I has a question to ask you if you are not sure with this.**

 **Sonix: Uh Sure i till got some free time why what up?**

 **Akame: Raven told me how much you and this girl Neo are in a ship called Blue Strawberry if that i am not mistake?**

 **Sonix: uh yeah we ship as Husband and wife why are you thinking if you and me shipping?**

 **Akame: Well i was thinking our ship name will be Red-Blur or Blue Demon.**

 **Sonix: Sure that sound awesome.**

 **Akame: Thank Sonix-kun i will be training in the courtyard.**

 **Sonix: Cool i was going to train too how about we train together.**

 **Akame: (nod) we can practice hand to hand combat.**

 **Sonix: Sure let go.**

 **Raven: (thought) Well that went easy Sonix is really cool with the ship name Blur Demon that sound Pretty Badass not going to lies anyway time to get Qrow i know his dumb self be at Hot Spring looking at Summer sexy body or something.(went though the portal**

* * *

 **Next time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Mera: Behold the power of a Hybrid that live inside me you can't do anything now.**

 **Sonix: Hm I could go Super Sonix and beat you but we are wasting time Hikage get the scroll while i deal with lady in Cosplay suit overthere.**

 **Hikage: Alright also make sure don't die on me.**

 **Sonix: Got you and who are you i don't think we met before.**

 **?: You don't know me but i know you and my Daughter Ruby Rose.**

 **Reunited by a Mother Rose.**

 **Sonix: Wait Summer you alive?**

* * *

Alright guy and girls i am done with the Ch 5 now request who should i put in the story next Ch let me know in the review ask me some question of who should be in the story either in the timeline of Akame world or Sonix Harem THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT


	6. Reunite by a Mother Rose

I Don own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero the Blue Blur and the emotionless Ninja has encounter the member of the Oarburgh Clan and has challenge the leader of the Oarburgh leader name Merraid but will Sonix beat the leader of the Oarburgh clan or die by Mera.**

Sonix: Man you really a pain in the butt right now ladies Hey Hikage need you to get the scroll while i try to keep her busy.

Hikage: Alright but i need a way though first in order to pass her.

Sonix: Got it(throw a rock at her big head) Hey Bug lady you really think that is your final form that form suck you know.

Merraid: (angry by the Hedgehog word) YOU DARE MOCK ME YOU WILL RECEIVE A QUICK DEATH!

Sonix: (Taunts the Hybrid) You are going to has to catch me if you can(ran to lead Mera away to the ancient Scroll so Hikage can get it.)

Hikage: (thought) be careful Sonix (rush to get the Oarbrugh Scroll.)

Sonix: (dodge her attack) you know for a Hybrid you really suck at hitting me you know.

Merraaid: (Angry) THEN STAND THE HELL STILL SO I CAN END YOUR GODDAMN LIFE WOULD YOU!

Sonix: Language please you only like what 13? before you hit Puberty how mess up you are using a transform into a human butterfly pretty sure they are going to use as target practice or something because you just suck really suck at hitting me right now.

Merraid:(100% rage) YOU WILL GET NO MERCY FROM ME HEDGEHOG!

Sonix: Ha that what they all say.

Merraid: Hm (teleport using her bee).

Sonix: Huh Where did she...(sonix sense and dodge) Whoa close call for shaving kinda wish i want the bottom of the quills sharped do you think?

Merraid: YOU ARE REALLY STARTED TO GET ON MY NERVE WILL YOU JUST DIE!

Sonix: Sorry i am not that easy to die.

Merraid: Maybe this will (hypnotize the Blur).

Sonix: Hey i am...not...a...(full control by her Hypnotize)

Merraid: Finally you will not die by my Hand (hand swap to a Scythe) Die(hedgehog disappear) What WHO DARE?

?: You really think you could has kill him that easy Merraid you really are insane than you look?

Merraid: (Shocked) No I thought I kill you Summer Rose.

So that Person Merraid say was Summer Rose silver eyes, fair complexion, and gradating black-into-red hair she has the clothes similar but her cloak is white to Ruby but she has a Scythe called Mother Rose she is the shorter of the group.

 **(A/N I thought it be better to put Summer in this Story for one because Rt should has better to revise on that So yeah Don't hate me for this everyone)**

Sonix: (snapping out of her Trance) Uh What Happen? Wait Summer how are you Alive?

Summer: Not yet Hedgehog if we take her out first then we can talk but now Merraid is get ready to Attack.( Scythe Stance)

Sonix: Got it Summer Let do this.(fight Stance)

So Sonix and Summer both rush at the Hybrid Merraid so Sonix went for a dive Kick but Merraid block it with her Umbrella but Summer use her Scythe to do a 360 swing on Merraid but Merraid jump up in the air and use her silk threads to shoot the Blur and the Super-Mom so Sonix use his Speed to carried Summer to dodge Merraid Attack so Summer use her Gun mode to Shoot her Down but Merraid has her Bug around her as a Shield so Summer Change her Mag to Fire to burn down the Bug and Merraid receive some burn mark during and she was furious and but Sonix told Summer to use her Scythe to Sling shot him to the Sky So Summer was looking at him like he was crazy but Sonix told her to hurry so Summer did it without no Hesitation so Merraid didn't know what they are planing but she charge at Summer since she has not recover for Sending the Blur in the air but Sonix use his Spin Dash to End the Hybrid Fast so he descend faster so with Summer she got push back and Saw Sonix coming down so she look at Merraid and point up then she look up and receive a kick to the head and knock her out.

Sonix: (Whistle) That was Tight (victory pose)

Summer: Huh Nice job for a Hedgehog.

Sonix: Ha Thank Summer but how did you find me?

Summer: Let just say a old friend told me.

Sonix: (Thinking) Hm let me guess Raven she told you.

Summer: Yeah anyway let get the Scroll and get the hell out of here.

Sonix: Yeah let regroup with Hikage grab on

Summer: no need I go speed too (use her Semblance).

Sonix: hey Wait for me(Catch up to Super-Mom)

With Hikage

Hikage: Found it (grab the Scroll) Now to head back the Elite Seven.

Sonix: You got the Scroll Hikage?

Hikage: Yeah i got the Scroll and (shock) Aunt...Aunt Summer you Alive?

Summer: Hikage (hug her) I didn't know you join a Assassin Group you were good with stealing and Killing your Tagert

Hikage: (Blush) T-Thank you Aunt Summer.

Sonix: So don't want to alarm you girls but we are inside a enemy base the only way we need to get out of here is...(Sonix Sense)Great they are here.

Cassandra: (Rage) WHO DEFEAT MY MASTER?

Sonix: That would be me Lady listen she was just in the way so she is alive just not dead i will never kill a female.

Cassandra: (raised her Chakram at the Hedgehog) Then you are a demon for all Oarburgh Member.

Sonix: (sign) Call me many name as you want but it not going to help you because you say you will protect Your Leader but where is she oh right she unconscious because you did nothing to help her did you?

Cassandra: (Insult her) **Did you insult me ...DID YOU INSULT ME THAT IT GOING TO KILL YOU NOW(throw her Chakram at the hedgehog)**

Sonix: Maybe a another time (use Chaos Control around Summer and Hikage).

Cassandra: (boil in Rage) SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIXXXXXX I WILLL FIND YOU AND END YOUR LIFE YOU HEAR (Panting)?

Ironwood: Calm down being angry at him will never change the fact about...(glup)

Cassandra: (lifeless Eye at the General) **Don't YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!**

Ironwood: Alright just relax okay we just has our leader in her room resting for her fight with the Hedgehog okay?

Cassandra: Doesn't matter we may never know when she wake up i will avenger her defeat even if i die trying(walk away).

Ironwood: (thought) I hope you be alright Cassandra don't you worry we will Avenger her defeat no matter the cost.

With the Blur

Sonix: Man so much for Stealth But at least we got the Scroll from the Oarburgh.

Hikage: Sonix are you alright you say some mess up thing back.

Summer: He must has his reason for it don't you Sonix?

Sonix: I tell you later now we need to get back to Base need a lift back Hikage?

Hikage: Nah i am good infact i need a shower after this we were thinking Since after doing that mission we need a break.

Sonix: Yeah i might be need one too So let me turn in first then meet me at the front of Elite Seven okay?

Hikage: Don't worry we are not going anyway only here.

Sonix: Alright (Zoom to Elite Seven Hideout).

Chelsea: So there is the Hedgehog better warn this to the other( use her Gaea Foundation to transform into a bird)

* * *

 **Onmake: Sonix train Poney of being a Ninja**

 **Sonix: (humming and Sonix Sense kick in) You know Poney there are better way than stealth to take me out you know.**

 **Poney: Aww man Sonix-kun i almost has you.**

 **Sonix: Hm what if i told you we do a hunt training to get better of your stealth since you are build on Combat okay?**

 **Poney: Okay Sonix-Kun but where at?**

 **Sonix: Don't worry just follow me okay (rush to better location)**

 **Poney: Hey wait up(trying to catch up to the Blur)**

 **6 minute later**

 **Sonix: So Step 1: You need to know enemy movement by knowing where and when you or they are going to strike okay so let show you what i mean first (see a danger beast) see that Danger Beast i will stealth kill them watch this.**

 **Poney: Watching Sonix-Kun.**

 **Sonix: Alright this is be 3 Step of Master of Stealth and Combat master okay.**

 **So Sonix Climb down hill so show what it mean to be a fully master Stealth so Sonix use the tree as his advantage then he use his Sense to make sure no nearly by Danger beast in the area so he took out the Gifnora Dog by breaking his Neck without any noise so he teleport back to Phoney.**

 **Sonix: So what you think Phoney always take them quiet okay?**

 **Poney: Sonix-kun That was amazing i never knew you were master of Stealth.**

 **Sonix: Uh Poney Stop you giving too much Credit here now the Second step is knowing where is awareness to your Surrounding in a area where enemy are in one big place here i show you (summon a bunch a Jackaleo) So say i was Surrounding by all of them and has no way of getting you know what i do?**

 **Poney: What that?**

 **Sonix: I try to Know the enemy movement by watching them where they go even if they rally up always find you way out in a distance even if you has to risk it okay?**

 **Poney: Okay i might do that in the future.**

 **Sonix: (patting on Phoney Head) You are a great kid to your father he will be proud of you Poney same with the Other too now last step is using tool i know you don't use tool but you can use them to your advantage (give her smoke bomb)**

 **Poney: Are these Smoke Bomb Sonix-Kun?**

 **Sonix: Yeah i decide to make these incase if we has to retreat from a enemy base or Fight but you can use the smoke bomb to flank your Enemy from behind watch this(Ninja Vanish with the Smoke Bomb)**

 **Poney: Sonix-kun where did you go?**

 **Sonix: Behind you Poney.**

 **Poney: Whoa never knew that Smoke Bomb could has been a thing.**

 **Sonix: Yeah i use my brain and skill to perdict any outcome when it come to a fight or raiding a enemy base.**

 **?: There you are Poney we were looking for you?**

 **Poney: Oh Hey Cornelia what are you and the other doing here?**

 **Cornelia: Well we were more** **resource then you wander off then me,Akame-chan,Guy-sama,Green,Najasho,Tsukushi, were looking at Sonix teaching you the true meaning of Stealth is that right Sonix?**

 **Sonix: Yeah if you guy want i can teach one or more training of Stealth but not for Guy i don't know if he be looking at Girls at the Shower.**

 **Guy: Uh you been knowing that how?**

 **Sonix: Like i say Master of Stealth Ninja Vanish(use the Smoke Bomb)**

 **Elite Seven: Ninja Vansh (all of them inset Guy use Smoke Bomb)**

 **Guy: Great uh Ninja Vanish(didn't work) Sign Damn why me.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix: Hey Everyone Sonix Here at a nice night in the nightspring feel so good.**

 **?: Wait Sonix you are in this world too?**

 **Sonix: Huh Cinder how did you end up this world?**

 **Cinder: Well i am on vacation so that why so how you end up in this world.**

 **Reunite with a Burning Flame**

 **Sonix: Trust me you has no idea.**

* * *

 **So i am done with CH 6 so if you got any Question on add anymore character on the story please do and this will my final part of adding character so please tell me now before i shut down my idea of putting in character i see if i put a vote for character that are going to be in the story.**

 **Naruto**

 **Natsu**

 **Ezra**

 **Ichigo**

 **Rukia**

 **Issei**

 **Rias**

 **Ry** **ūko**

 **Satsuki**

 **Maka with Soul Evans**

 **Black Star with Tsubaki**

 **X-23**

 **Corrin (male of Female don't matter with me)**

 **Lucina**

 **and OC Depend not OP okay**

 **2B**

 **A2**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Android** **21 (Good)**

 **Goku (not God form just Super saiyan that all)**

 **Luffy**

 **Zoro**

 **Saber (Fate series)**

 **Nameless hero AKA Archer**

 **Ben 10 or Ben 10,000**

 **Gwen**

 **Genji**

 **Hanzo**

 **Cloud**

 **Tifa**

 **Velvet**

 **Eizen**

 **Sorey**

 **Alisha**

 **Alani**

 **Oscar Mike**

 **Shadow**

 **Infinite**

 **Death (Darksider 2)**

 **War (Darksider)**

 **Kirito**

 **Asuna**

 **Edward**

 **Alphones**

 **Sora**

 **Riku**

 **Meliodas**

 **Ban**

 **Itsuka**

 **Izuku**

 **Hunter (destiny OC)**

 **Titan (destiny OC)**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Kid Flash**

 **Robin**

 **Batman**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Star Lord**

 **Gamora**

 **Knack (maybe don't know)**

 **Anakin Skywalker(from the Clone War Show)**

 **Ansoka**

 **Ryu Hayabusa**

 **Momiji**

 **Miyabi (Senran Kagura)**

 **Homura(Senran Kagura)**

 **So that pretty much the list of Character that could be in the story if you peep want to vote please tell me okay THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!**


	7. a Burning flame

I Don't own any of these characters only My Oc

* * *

 **Last time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Our Heroes made it out of the enemy base of the Oarburgh to gain a scroll about the location of their new plan so Sonix and Hikage encounter with it old Rose Name Summer Rose who has Die in their World in Renment So they has got the Scroll but who will the Blur might encounter Next for now LET ROCK!**

* * *

 **Stage: Elite Seven Hideout**

Sonix: Hey Gouzuki are you Here cause i got the Scroll Hm he not here then where is he?

Gouzuki: Ah Sonix i didn't hear you come in so you got the Scroll from the Oarburgh i presume?

Sonix: You know it here(give the Scroll to Gouzuki) Anyway where is Everyone at if you don't mind me asking?

Gouzuki: They are taking out enemy outpost in the River so they should be done cause i was thinking of going to a Night Spring Care to join Sonix?

Sonix:(Think) Hm Sure Also i also has a question by any chance you know a assassins Name Merraid Oarburgh.

Gouzuki: I did why do you ask did you fight her?

Sonix: Yeah not only was she powerful but has a Hybrid Form kinda like a butterfly and i kinda encounter Summer Rose and...

Gouzuki:(Eye widen when Sonix say that Name) Wait did you say Summer Rose when and Where.

Sonix: Well when i was being mind control by Merraid then everything was a blur then i gain my body so i look up to see her i thought she has Die in the line of a mission.

Gouzuki: So Where is she right now?

Sonix: Well we just got back we were at the south of the base.

Gouzuki: Okay when you go back give this to her (give Sonix a Letter) This is a Sorry Letter for her Husband.

Sonix: (known) I understand don't worry about it Gouzuki i give this to her in a Flash..

Gouzuki: Wait Sonix you are also getting a Night Spring if you has Time okay.

Sonix: Alright my Body do need a little bit of a Relax time See you Gouzuki(rush back to Hikage and Summer)

 **Location: Abandon home**

Babara: Damn it I can't believe that our Leader Merraid was beating by a Danger Beast.

Chelsea: Yeah and there is no way that the hedgehog has make some Damage to her we need to learn his Ability so we can defeat him.

Babara: You are going out there since he may sense me faster than you.

Chelsea: Aww Why me Babara it going to be Boring to find him you know how fast he is.

Babara: You better find him or we are having some bird Meat with you on it(has her knife to her throat)

Chelsea:(sweatdrop) Okay Okay I am going you can't even take a joke do you Gramp?

Babara: Not it come to Assassin a Target we need to take care of alright just go find him alright while i head back to check on Taeko alright?

Chelsea: (shock about Taeko) Taeko she has been defeat too how?

Babara: Well they say about a girl with Green hair and crimson eye like a corba or something?

Chelsea: (thinking) Wait that could be Her not sure welp time to find this Hedgehog now or never(jump out of the Widow and transform into a bird)

With the Blur

Sonix: Hey Hikage and Summer we earn some Night Spring from Gouzuki.

Hikage: Finally after all we earn this because we were tried getting this important scroll anyway what do you think that is scroll is for anyway?

Sonix:(shrug) Not Sure but we might as well not think about it so we should head to the Night Spring Oh and Summer he told me to give you this(give the Letter to Summer).

Summer: I open this when we get to the Night Spring okay even though i still forgive him for that incident that happen 3 year ago.

Sonix: care to tell us?

Summer: I rather not it still pain me for that Mission.

Sonix: I understand i am Sorry Summer for asking you that question it was stupid for me to ask.

Summer: It okay you didn't know i tell you later if i feel like it.

Sonix: No rush you has all the time when we get to the night Spring.

Hikage: Uh are we going to the night Spring or not?

Sonix: Sorry uh let go(rush to the exact Location for the Night Spring)

Summer: This feel like old time does it Hikage?

Hikage: Yeah it Aunt Summer Anyway let get to the Night Spring i am dirty and want to be Clean now(follow Sonix)

Summer: (Gigging) Sound like my Daughter Ruby (thought) Ruby i hope you are alright mommy is coming for you(catching up to Hikage and Sonix).

Meanwhile with the Elite Seven in the night Spring

So when the Elite Seven was done killing all the enemy resistance in Boat

Akame: So Does everyone know where is Sonix-kun at it been a while since he been away i am started to worry.

Poney: Don't Akame Sonix-Kun can care take of himself it like not someone can kill him because he is the fasting thing Alive.

Akame: I guess so but till it worried me about him.

Cornelia: Well when we are getting out of the Night Spring let Ask Daddy if he has seen him okay Akame-chan.

Akame:Okay Cora.

Tsukushi: Don't worry Akame Sonix-Kun got this he told us he never go down that easy.

Akame: I know Tsukushi i hope he is still alright though.

Poney: Anyway let has some fun in the Night Spring while Father tell us what to do next.

Akame: (smile) Okay then i hope the Guy are Alright.

With Najasho,Green,Guy

Guy: You know i might has been a too rough with the Newbies Sonix he not bad i might has Underestimated him don't you think Green?

Green: Yeah he take everything Serious i hear he took out the Oabrugh Leader Merraid with a certain someone i thought it was a joke but it was not do you know any of this Najasho?

Najasho: No I am impressed by the Shrimp effort of getting the Scroll for our Father and making out of the enemy base alive i never knew he would be so powerful he is something else.

Guy: I wouldn't go against him would you Green?

Green: Hm i don't know depend on the type of Speed he is going to use i may has a better chance of using Sidewinder but he may know how to use it against me so Najasho what you think if he go against you?

Najasho: Hm i am not sure even if i use my Water Dragon form i may not stand against him but i think there is no in this world to stand against him.

Guy: It been like what Yesterday since he left i start to feel i don't know if he is alright Akame seem to talk to him every time maybe she see him as a brother or something?

Green:(think) Maybe I don't know what you think Najasho?

Najasho: Hm don't know why you are asking me i know nothing of this even if i did what does it matter to me about love.

Green: Make sense just wonder that all.

Guy: Aww is someone Jealous or something?

Green:(Blush) N-No I was not

Najasho: force it you two we need to be ready for the next mission that Father could get us.

Guy/Green: Rodger that.

With Sonix and the other

Sonix:Ah Man this Spring feel good i wish i don this everyday(Shock) wait that ladies say that we has two room for each Night Spring i am on the male side right(look right and left quickly) it doesn't look like it just want to drown in this hot and refresh water in my life.

?: Wait Sonix is that you?

Sonix: Hm (Eye widen of the person he saw) No way Cinder you here too?

So the Person that the blur mention was Cinder Fall **(A/U this is another Au Cinder Fall not the original one)** and she had a towel around covered her body.

Sonix: No way how are you here i thought Ruby and you were doing a mission while i was gone.

Cinder: Well we did and we decide to some Cuphead then we made to the devil and so you know the rest do you?

Sonix: Hm Let me Guess she was trigger playing Cuphead while fighting the devil i thought i told her not to do it when i get there.

Cinder: Well that Ruby rose for you anyway what happened to you how did you end up in this world?

Sonix: Well this what happened on my side

about 8 minutes later

Cinder: Whoa Sonix that must been rough for you didn't it?

Sonix: I has my way so i am trying to figure out how did you end up here?

Cinder: Oh remember when you say that Transport device that Dante give you well he give me one too.

Sonix: So you were looking for a Night Spring right?

Cinder: Yup you know it i been Working all day and night has a lot of stress so decide to hit a Night Spring so i only do this every time if i finish a mission or test every once in a while also do you want your back wash.

Sonix: (blush) Uh nah i am good there is a little itch on my back so i think i got this thank you very much Cinder.

Cinder: Why is that we used to bath together when we were back at our world so i don't mind.

Sonix: No you don't know who is with me and..

Summer: Sonix are you in here?

Sonix: Crap uh..uh Cinder hide in here(push Cinder behind the rock.)

Cinder: Aw man well alright.

Sonix: So Uh Summer what do you need?

Summer: Well we came to let you know that you accidentally was in the female side rather than the male side.

Sonix: Wait i was in the female side this entire time I need to get out now before someone may get the wrong idea.

Summer: Don't worry the server ladies say it okay you don't has to leave.

Sonix: (Stutter) But...But...But..What..if..someone...might..see..a..male..in...a..female...Side.

Summer: You has a weakness against our bodies do you?

Sonix:(Mad Blush) Ever since i was born yes.

Summer: I understand you are not like those guy who peek in women Bath are you?

Sonix: No i just take a quick bath in the night Spring and head out that all and i go travel around the world.

Summer: (gigging) you sound like him.

Sonix: Him?

Summer: My husband Taiyang.

Sonix: Ha thank anyway i am going to get out now since and let you enjoy in peace if that okay with you Summer?

Summer: I don't mind you and that Girl you were talking a few second when i came in.

Sonix/Cinder: (Eye widen) You Knew?

Summer: Remember Mother know Best.

Sonix: Fair enough i leave and regroup with my team first i am going to get Hikage i pretty sure she don't know that she step in the man side i am going to check...

Hikage: That wouldn't be Necessary Sonix.

Sonix: Uh Hikage do you know that you covered in Blood.

Hikage: (giving A dark Aura) **I ALREADY KNOW THAT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

Sonix: (Shiver) Sorry.

Hikage:(calm Down) Sorry Sonix sometime i can't control my rage when it come to those time.

Sonix: Just make sure don't chop my head off thank you.

Hikage: Also why are you at the girls side?

Sonix: uh..Uh Summer inform me that the Landlady has the sign change so i didn't know.

Hikage: Understanding so when are we heading back?

Sonix: Well i am ready to head back now.

Hikage: Same here and who that(point at the Crimson hothead)

Cinder: Me? I am Cinder Sonix Former Allie that all.

Hikage: fair enough i am putting my clothes now.

Summer: Same here wait Sonix you don't wear clothes right?

Sonix: uh no why do you ask?

Summer: (Blush) Cause i don't think i ever recalled seeing you in clothes.

Sonix: Well that is a secret so yeah.

Hikage: Fair enough let go and regroup with everyone okay Sonix?

Sonix: Right Hikage

Cinder: Oh Sonix i got some new clothes wait let me put them on first

So Cinder has some new clothes to show Sonix she has Her hair is much shorter, but whether she decided to cut it or the majority of it was destroyed during Ruby's attack is questionable. She wears a black mask over her missing left eye, and the scarring from said injury extends into a slight x-shape over the bridge of her nose, as well as having deformed and degraded the tissue of her left ear. She wears a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs.

The right side of her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half of her thigh. Under the dress, she appears to wear black pantyhose. On the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shaped gem set in a gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it. On her right arm, she wears a long, gray glove, the top of which has a gold-colored metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm. Her right ear has a new, ring-shaped earring higher up than the dangling black gem earring.

Cinder: What do you think?

Sonix: (Whistle) You Look Badass in it.

Cinder: Also i am heading back to Renment See you later(Use her device).

Summer: Let go Everyone (use her Semblance)

Sonix: Hey wait for us(Pick up Hikage in Princess Style).

* * *

Meanwhile

There was a another Assassins Group called group of Terror so the first member is a female who has She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. She keeps her Teigu with her at all times. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. her name is Kurome

the second one is a female who was a young girl with silver hair worn in a long ponytail. She wore a sleeveless trench coat with a dark belt, black tights, boots and gloves. her name is Gin

The third member was a young man with short blond hair and blue eyes. While he was alive, he wore a zipped-up jacket with a belt with several pouches attached to it, as well as regular pants and shoes. He carried his spear-like weapon with him. his name is Natala.

So they are being ambush by the group name called the Gravekeeper so the first member that has Spike so he was a tall muscular man with long light hair and markings on his face. When using the gravekeeper's secret arts, he gains danger beast features such as monstrous hands and nails. His name is Arathi so he kill one of the member of the Group of Terror her name is Balluck she was KIA.

Kurome: (thought) Sister Where are you?

* * *

 **Next time On Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix: Hey everyone Sonix here look like Kurome and her squad and Akame are you alright?**

 **Akame: They has my sister i am not stand around and do nothing.**

 **Sonix: Yikes Look like Akame is getting angry for her sister Captured look like a interrogation mission alright let go.**

 **Hikage: I am coming with you guy cause they made has some high level enemy with them.**

 **Sonix: Thank Hikage the more the merrier**

 **Sonix Vs Gravekeeper**

 **Sonix: So you play with grave having your mother told you playing with the dead is a death note?**

* * *

So i am finally done with Ch 7 So if you has any question of this Ch please leave a review and as always THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


	8. Sonix vs Gravekeeper

I Don't own any of these character Only just my OC

* * *

 **Last time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix,Hikage,Summer was having a day in the Night Spring but after spending a lot in there thing got a lot heckie there so Sonix has met an encounter Friend Cinder Fall she want to know how did Sonix end up in this world so Sonix told her his problem here so Cinder Fall told him that she only come here after mission or Stress and Our Heroes are heading back to the Hideout what will our Heroes encounter next in a world filled with Murder and Order.**

* * *

Sonix: Hey Guy we are back sorry if it took us a long time we ran into some trouble in the night Spring so i am going to hit the bed wake me up when we has a mission okay?

Akame: Wait Sonix i has something to give you.

Sonix: What is it Akame?

Akame: This(kiss the Blur in the Lips cause everyone in the room to be Shock) sorry i know you has someone in your liking but i can't my heart kept beating every time i keep saying your name so i..

Sonix: It okay i know you were worried about me i know what it like to has someone you love worried trust me i did the same thing for my brother and Sister.

Akame: So what happen to them?

Sonix: (sadden) They dies by the hand of a madman name Fleetway Sonix. I couldn't save my Brother Cooper but when i learn that he was still alive i has to deal with him alone then my Sister Sonia came by my side. So we can avenge our Brother but Sonia took a blown for me She die protect me i was filled with Rage and Anger and use all against him and i kill Fleetway Sonix but i cry for their death i couldn't save them some hero i turn out to be. How can i be a hero if i let two of my family die from someone who look like me and couldn't save someone you loved die in their hand. But even though i was the one who start it i has many allies died cause i was weak in the past but now they believe i can lead my friend for a better future even if i die there will be someone who lead them that is a code of being a Hedgehog.

Elite Seven/Summer/Hikage: (Shock by the Hedgehog past and word) Sonix.

Sonix: Anyway i hitting the bed so wake me up when we has a job to take someone out and stuff cause i am done for today night everyone.(went to his room)

Some of the Elite Seven were heartbroken by the Blur past some think that he know what it mean to losing someone he love. Akame feel depressed for Sonix Sibling Akame felt the same way if her sister was kill she will show fear to her if any enemy tries to harm her so everyone went to bed some couldn't sleep for what the Blur has say to then but Poney want to check on Sonix and the rest of the Elite Seven even Summer and Hikage see him asleep so they want to help him be leading the fight to the enemy so Elite Seven went back to get some sleep and Next day Gozuki received some word that his old friend and so he had hear word that his Team the Group of Terror were kidnapped by the Gravekeeper.

Sonix: Hm so Gozuki any plan?

Gozuki: Well we need to find their recon team that they always has out in the Mountain remember we don't need to kill them only need to capture one of them that is the enemy recon leader has the information of their base got me so we need 3 team to scout out for them so i am setting the team so Sonix,Akame,Green cause they don't kill for this mission.

Poney: Ha i knew it they going because their kill rank is higher than me isn't it?

Najasho: No you idiot they only going because one of us might kill the target so it might be better to let them do also where is Guy at Father?

Gozuki: I send him out to find the Gravekeeper Base while we Capture one of the recon Team so they last known location was in this area right here(point at the location).

Sonix: Alright Green Akame you guy ready?

Akame/Green: (Nod).

Sonix:Cool i can get us there fast but you may want to hold on so yeah.

Akame/Green: Okay (grab the hedgehog arm)

Sonix:(run stance) Here we go(Blast off to the Location).

Meanwhile with Guy

Guy: Hm so this is the Base of the Gravekeeper but i don't see so i bet there be something in this but look like i don't see something...(hear movement and turn around to see a giant lizard ) Wha is this their watch dog or something(jump it attack) Man got to end this quick before they know that i am here.

So Guy was dodging it attack so he try to look a weak spot for this danger beast so Guy give a punch to the gut a really strong Punch to the gut to make sure it stay down but it look like it was not going down any time very soon so Guy has a plan he stood there hoping it take the bait so the Danger Beast smash Guy but turn out it was a fake then Guy appread behind the danger beast and grab his head and slam it at a near by wall and the Danger beast was dead.

Guy:(cracking his body) He sure was tough (hear alarm) Crap look like they found gotta get out of here and tell this to father(regroup with the Elite Seven).

Back with the Blur

Sonix: So here is the location here so where are they we might got here a little early what you think?

Green: Yeah we might has past them let me check (climb on the mountain and see them) I see them they are just coming now.

Sonix: Hm then we need a plan of attack so Akame i need you with Green while i give out the signal that when we strike(see Akame depressed about her Kurome) Hey Akame i know you are worried about your Sister don't worry we get her back no matter what i promise you that my honor as a Hedgehog and a Hero as long you guy has me i can get her and the team out there in 10 second.

Akame: (give a little smile) Thank you Sonix so you need me with Green Correct?

Sonix:(nod) Yup i going to pretend that i got injury in my leg so they are going to fall for it then i need both of you take out the remain of his allies then i knock him out got me?

Akame/Green: (Nod)

Sonix: Alright then let do this.

?: yo i see someone in the distance.

So there was for people that was the member of the GraveKeeper one was a male who has has a bandage around his lower body and he has a egypt necklaces with and with four bone around his neck and next his hair like a mohawk and he has white pants with a black ( **A/N for Some reason i feel as they should give every member name in any manga ).**

Then the second one has a white short hair and has 2 bone in his neck he has shirtless only has bandage on both of his arms and his lower body and he has black short.

Third one is he has white robe around his bodies and has 2 bone on his neck he has a white headband on his head.

Last member is a female she has black crived hair and she has a bikini covering her top and she has one arm then she has a white Pants and she has one bone on the side of her pants.

Gravekeeper member 1: Hm I hear about a rumor about a Blue hedgehog that took on the Oarbugh clan damn he must be powerful.

Gravekeeper Member 4: Maybe he not that strong but i did hear from some of those guy back there when we kill them that the Hedgehog is some allies name the Elite Seven.

Sonix:(in disguise) Are you the Gravekeeper?

Gravekeeper member 3: Yeah you better scam gramp if you value your life.

Sonix:(Took out his Disguise) Ha the old trick in the book you ready Green?

Green: Alright (use Sidewinder to take out the Gravekeeper type)

Sonix: Ha nice work Green.

Green: Thank you Sonix it is was for your plan we could get the jump on them.

GraveKeeper Member 1: So you must be the blue Hedgehog that everyone been talking about lately you must be a strong enemy i want to test your strength but first you want to know where are the Prisoner at do you?

Sonix: Yup so let me guess you not going to spill the bean still i beat you in a match am i right?

Gravekeeper member 1: Yes i been looking for a opponent for all my life you may be the one who can show me the way of battle.

Sonix: Sure as a warrior and Hero i succeed your request Akame and Green you can enjoy the fight while i deal with him (look back at Gravekeeper member) I make sure you fought as a warrior (fight stance).

GraveKeeper member 1: Thank you Sonix the hedgehog in case if you want to know my name it Rath.(transform into a half/human)

Sonix: Alright Rath let go(Charge at the harpy).

With Summer

Summer: (enter the Gravekeeper tomb) So where are they?

Summer: Hm it i remember correctly there should be somewhere around here but this place is large i am going to has a hard maybe i should has brought but Gozuki knew this will be a mission for me so (scent enemy movement and Thought) Crap i thought there was no enemy here maybe they are here to look for the person that was here earlier but i do scent 3 friendly on the other side so i can get them and get them out of here (walk left side) This seem a little two easy for my taste they probably rig this place with trap and Ambush but look like i don't see anyone here (going cloak) Hm this ability that i gain from Harry work very effective so they go to be around here (found them) Alright i found them Got to call Sonix to tell him i has found them(calling Sonix) Hey Sonix i found them.

Sonix: (grunt) Cool but can't talk yet kinda busy try to get them out of there remember the moves i use when we were at Oarbugh clan Hideout.

Summer: It was Chaos Control am i right?

Sonix: (Kick Flips Rath in the face) Yeah make sense to get them teleport to the Hideout alright?

Summer: understood be careful Sonix.

Sonix: I Got this (end call)

Summer: (open the door) Alright hope this is not a trap.

Gin: Who are you?

Summer: Let just say a friend that i am here to bust you guy outta here.

Gin: Wait i think i has seen you where but can't tell where tho?

Summer: Right now i am going to use a moves that a friend has told me about.

Kurome: Are you with my Sister?

Summer: Yeah i am with your sister Here (took out the chain that was holding them) Alright we need to get the hell out of here.

Kurome: (nod) Gin and Natala follow her i don't know what is your name miss?

Summer: Summer Rose my name is Summer rose.

Summer: Look like i am going to use it(take out a Chaos Emerald) you may get around me okay?

Kurome/Gin/Natala: (Nod)

Summer: (raise the Chaos Emerald in the air) hm how does Sonix say it maybe Chaos Control(bright light )

With Sonix

So the Blur is has some easy time with Rath so Sonix is using his homing attack but Rath is in his bird form so Sonix has a idea to beat him so he try to see if he can bring Rath down to his Lv but Look like Sonix is having a bad time with this so he use a Multi Homing attack on Rath instead Rath has been dodge the Blur attack but Sonix Smirk knew he take the bait so he jump off the wall and Sonix Eagle kick Rath and end the fight.

Sonix: (Warrior Bow) You fought bravely in this battle Rath member of the Gravekeeper.

Sonix: (called Summer) Hey Summer you got them out of there.

Summer: Yeah i got them in the campsite so Gozuki told me that we are killing the rest of the Member of Gravekeeper in order to make sure they don't hurt them again.

Sonix: Got it (end call) So you guy ready to head back to the campsite.

Akame/Green: (nod)

Sonix: Cool you may want to hang on because we are heading to the enemy base and show these Gravekeeper no mercy from us.

Akame: Is Kurome alright Sonix-Kun?

Sonix: Yeah i has Summer to get her and her team out of there so she is safe back to the campsite.

Akame: (hug Sonix) Thank you ( let go of the hug and ran back to the campsite).

Sonix: Aw Schunk Akame you are making me go soft now.

Green: How did you do it Sonix?

Sonix: (confused) Do what exactly?

Green: How did you make Akame happy? I-i couldn't not make her happy cause i get a nosebleed every time i smell her underarm so tell me how do you do it?

Sonix: Oh that easy i tell you later right now mission first then feeling later got me?

Green: I understand Sonix.

Sonix: Cool we can't let Akame get ahead meet you there Green.(catch up with Akame)

Green: Hey wait for me Guy.

Meanwhile at the Elite Seven Campsite

Gin: (smile) I can't believe that we are actually meeting the Blur how fun is that Natala?

Natala: Well he is the most powerful in the Elite Seven so i think it be fine to meet him what you think Kurome?

Kurome: I don't know but i hope that Akame is okay i do really miss her.

Sonix: We are back Summer.

Summer: Cool so let me give a sitrep.

Sonix: Alright Kurome,Natala,Gin,i am going to has a talk with Summer in the meantime stay here and rest here while me and the Elite Seven are going to attack and Kurome your sister is here to let you know.

Kurome: (bow) Thank you mister...

Sonix: No need for the mister Kurome the name is Sonix Sonix the hedgehog.

* * *

Gin: Hold on Sonix we are coming with you like or not.

Sonix: Are you sure? I mean we are going to Kill the leader of the GraveKeeper cut off the head of the snake and the body shatter am i right?

Gin: True but you may need all the help you could get even though we may has no other teammate but still you save us it time we help you.

Kurome: Yes like Gin say you has Summer got us out there when you has plan this it time we has to equal for once.

Natala: Never thought i be save by a Danger Beast but thank you Sonix.

Sonix: (gigging) Thank Guy anyway we are setting up the plan of Attack so we need everyone here first in order to do it.

Gozuki: Sonix are you ready?

Sonix: Yeah Gozuki let do this.

So When Sonix and the rest of Elite Seven and Group of Terror Sonix decide to has this a 3 man inside job so Sonix will lure them out to so that Summer,Hikage,Akame can go in and take out the leader of the Gravekeeper name is Weneg he was a tall muscular man with long black hair. When using the gravekeeper's secret arts, he transformed into a creature that heavily resembled Anubis. So Sonix is going to see if they might take the bait by having the rest of the Gravekeeper come out so Sonix told the Elite Seven to kill all the Gravekeeper member when they come out of the tomb in Putra. But since it going to be hard since Sonix has flet 4 energy similar than the rest of the Gravekeeper so he has 2 male and one female so one he felt a muscular man with a black sizable afro. When using the gravekeeper's secret arts, he gains danger beast features of a squid. his name is Jamo. The Second one that Sonix has felt is a high man, with dark, short hair in mohawk haircut. He wore black, loose clothes. Kimatsu collected five skulls. With his secret art, Kimatsu gained grasshopper's legs and wings. His name is Kimatsu. The last one is a female she was a girl of below average height, with middle length hair in Bob haircut. She wore light top and pants. She also had a tight ring around her neck and many tattoos on her belly and arms. Umber collected four skulls. With her secret art, Umber gets snakes teeth and tongue. Her name is Umber **(A/N I forgot that Gai kill Ragu in the manga so sorry about that it not easy to remember some stuff in the manga)**

Sonix: Okay i scent off 2 male and one female but there is a lot of trap that Akame,Hikage,Summer go in and kill Weneg Summer remember if he too strong i want you to tell me and i teleport to you got me?

Summer: I know Sonix don't worry about me i been worse mission than this i think i be fine for this.

Sonix: Alright i be at the mission location see you there.(Zoom at front of Putra)

Gozuki: Alright Children the time has come for the Gravekeeper to feel the power of the Elite seven let show them the might of justice.

Elite Seven: Yeah.

Gozuki: Then Go.

* * *

 **Onmake: Sonix and Gin talking his world**

 **Sonix: (humming) Man the sky is brightly up my day wonder what today is going to be.**

 **Gin: Hey Sonix-Kun got a question for you?**

 **Sonix: Oh hey Gin what up sure what question do you has for me?** **.**

 **Gin: So uh what it like in your wolrd?**

 **Sonix: Hm actually there is Peace no chaos no nothing well there will some crime but i be there in a blur to take care of it so yeah it like your day is being show the way of life why do you ask?**

 **Gin: Because when this is all over i kinda want to visit your world and see for myself.**

 **Sonix: (rising his eyebrow) Are you sure? What will Kurome and Natala say about this are they okay with this?**

 **Gin: Don't worry i already told them.**

 **Sonix: Alright then i promise you when this is all over i will take you everywhere you want to go okay?**

 **Gin: (Smile) Okay!**

* * *

 **Next time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here and man they are a lot of Gravekeeper guard here might go loud when i do this and Huh Winter what are you doing here i thought you were going to find the danger beast who kill Weiss.**

 **Winter: True but i hear that Gravekeeper were looking for a Blur Danger beast so me and Raven thought it might be you so here we are so what are you doing here?**

 **Sonix: Luring the enemy out so my team can go in and kill the leader of the Gravekeeper that all.**

 **Raven: I know where this is going come on Winter i can get his team in there.**

 **Time to crash the party**

 **Sonix: Man this party is getting crazy LET ROCK!**

* * *

So finally got the 8 Ch done in the past 3 day sorry for the delay i has to think how can i make this the most straight-forward Ch in my Story so here it is hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you may has any question THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


	9. Time to Crash the Party

I don't own any of these Character ONLY MY OC

* * *

 **Last time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **So Sonix and his friend has broken out the Group of Terror out of Gravekeeper hideout and now it the final showdown with the leader himself Weneg the leader of the Gravekeeper so Will Sonix and the Elite Seven and Group of Terror take on the power of the Gravekeeper or know Weneg true intention of his power Duel one LET ROCK!**

* * *

Sonix:(mind link to the team) Hey Everyone i am in position i am ready to start to party.

Akame: Alright Sonix me,Summer,Hikage are in position waiting on your signal right now.

Sonix: Cool alright in 3 second this party is getting crazy so is everyone ready?

Akame: Ready?

Sonix: 3...2...1...Go(rush to get their attention) Hey guy looking for me?

Gravekeeper goon: It that Hedgehog get him.

Sonix: Aw but you going to has to catch me first.(rush to the forest)

Gravekeeper goon: You going to die here freak.

Sonix: Really have you look in a mirror lately?

Gravekeeper goon: (anger by the hedgehog comment) YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT HEDGEHOG!

Sonix: (mind Link) Summer are you in?

Meanwhile with Summer

Summer: We are in the Gravekeeper Base so far those high elite are chasing you out of the base are you sure that you are going to be fine without us?

Sonix: Listen the plan is me trying to get their Attention so yeah don't worry about me i am the blue hedgehog anyway beside what can go wrong(dodge a sword) Hey watch the quilt nearly got me loser just me posted got me?

Summer: Alright Sonix be careful.

Sonix: You do the same.(mind link end)

Summer: You guy ready?

Hikage/Akame: (nod)

Summer: Alright Follow me i know where is their Leader at?

Meanwhile in the grassland

Winter: Hey Weiss it your sister Winter i know it been like 3 year since your passing you probably blame me as a Sister and a failure but my judgement has blind me still a Blue Hedgehog has show me my light through the Darkness in my heart i hope you can forgive me someday.

Raven:(walking out of her portal) Hey Winter we got some news.

Winter: What is it Raven?

Raven: We just received word that a blue Hedgehog is being chased by a group of Gravekeeper some of our member are heading to Sonix Location.

Winter: Who is heading in the front lines?

Raven: Cassandra,Taeko,Gilberda,Ironwood,Chelsea they are heading to Ambush Sonix and the Gravekeeper.

Winter: Alright we need to find Sonix first and make sure we tell him about our team Think you can find him Raven?

Raven: i see if i can try even i know where is he at it going to be hard to find him.

Winter: Let me worry about that(went to Angle of Death Form).

Raven: Alright then (make a portal and both walk in) So this is the Place but don't see hi..

Sonix: (shock) Raven and Winter What you doing here?

Winter: Well we just received News from our Allies that they are going to ambush you and the Gravekeeper so what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking.

Sonix: Well leading them away so my team can take out the Gravekeeper Leader Weneg so think you can help them still then?

Raven: Heh Sure so Winter you want to Help Sonix team taking out Weneg?

Winter: (nod)

Raven: Alright Sonix we should be back in a Second try to still alive will you?

Sonix: (sweatdrop) Do you think that what i has been doing with all my life anyway i promise you Winter we are going to track down the Danger Beast who kill Weiss.

Winter: Thank you Sonix but i has found my own path now so i know you still think i want to find the Danger Beast who took Weiss away from me don't worry about me i know Weiss will be happy if i know found some happiness in my life rather than being consumed by Darkness you show me my light Sonix i want to give some light to you.

Sonix: Thank Winter Go save my team and i am going to regroup with you in case Weneg is getting a hard time over there.

Winter: Will Do(Walk though Raven Portal).

Raven: Alright Sonix We has Enemy incoming You ready?

Sonix: Please Last thing they need right now is being sent to their Grave by now.

Raven: (Combat Smirk) Heh You right about one thing these Gravekeeper are being send their Death so you ready for this Hedgehog?

Sonix: Hey I was born ready Birds Lady.

Gravekeeper Goon 1: We got him Now.

Gravekeeper Goon 2: Don't let him escape.

Sonix: There is going to be more incoming let take out these people first and regroup with the other Okay Raven(Combat Stance).

Raven: Alright Sonix Let Go (Combat stance)

Meanwhile with Summer

Summer: Hm(sense a red Portal) Ah Winter it good to see you old friend.

Winter: (shock) S-Summer I thought you die from that mission how are you..

Summer: I tell you later right now the Leader of the Gravekeeper is behind this Door.

Winter: (nod)

Summer: Alright Girls Sonix is counting on us for this we can't fail him is everyone with me?

Winter/Akame/Hikage: (Nod).

Summer: Let Go (open the door).

Weneg: I has been waiting for you Assassin you think you come and kill me i has you know that you won't able to kill me without the hedgehog help you just stepin to your death.

Summer: So you are Weneg well hate to break to you Sonix is Busy with something and he told us to rid of you once and for all.

Weneg: (scoff) You are welcome to try many has fought me but fail no matter how strong or weak they still die before me.

Summer: Alright Sonix is depend on us let go(Fight Stance).

Akame/Winter/Hikage: Right(Fight Stance).

Meanwhile back to the Hedgehog and Lone Maiden

Sonix: Well that was easy what you think Raven?

Raven: I took like small fry like these for breakfast but since they were weak.

Sonix: True even though we should head back to...(Dodge a Kick to his stomach) Nice try i has seen that move to many time buddy ain't going to work against me.

Kimatsu: Damn it didn't think you saw through my attack just what are you?

Sonix: Like the rumour say Just A demon Hedgehog that took out the Oarbugh Leader.

Kimatsu: (scoff) Then Prove to me.

Sonix: Hey Raven there is a enemy behind you by the way.

Raven: Thank you Sonix(took out her sword and kill Jamo) Don't even think about Bud.

Jamo: (spitting out Blood) Well..So..much..for..that..(die)

Kimatsu: No You are more than a demon you are Judgement From Hell.

Sonix: Judgement Yeah i like that it show me that i am a Devil so think you can take me on Kimatsu?

Kimatsu: Don't get Cocky just because you put your in a bad disadvantage point cause this forest is my playing you are going to has a have bad time getting me.

Sonix: Hm is that so(teleport in front of him) I can see the fear in your eye are you afraid of me?

Kimatsu: (take a few step back) H-How the hell did you come up to me like that?

Sonix: Easy just don't blink and you might miss it.

Raven:(though) I Never Knew that Sonix is like a demon no he more than that he is the devil himself.

Sonix: Raven i need you to step back and go help Winter and the other cause i feel as they going to a whole lot of help okay.

Raven: Alright(make a portal) be careful Sonix (went to the portal).

Kimatsu: You should feel thankful that you are being sent to your death be prepared to die hedgehog.(Fight Stance)

Sonix: Same here buddy but you are going to has a bad time here.(Fight Stance)

 **BGM: Incomplete by Thousand Foot Clutch**

So Kimatsu use his Grasshopper Skill to jump at the hedgehog But Sonix Dodge with a backflips so Sonix went for a Homing Attack but Kimatsu jump back to tree to tree to keep his distance between him and Sonix but Sonix has other plan to keep up so He use his Clone to keep up with the Grasshop Gravekeeper member but Kimatsu use his wing to dive down on the hedgehog clone but when he took out the clone he didn't know so he look around to find the blur but Sonix come out from the bush and give him a punch to the gut second a kick to his face and a third a uppercut to his stomach and final a furry of combos and send him down to his level and Sonix went for a homing attack rapidly so Sonix kept doing it still he was done for the count so he went for one more time but a Sonix Eagle kick to his face to make sure he stay down and Kimatsu has no energy to move or speak he has felt the power of the Blue blur but Sonix know when a enemy was about to give up so he instead he land his Kick next to him showing his inner demon or a monster and Kimatsu pass out from the fear by looking at the Blur.

Sonix: Aw he pass out maybe i has been a little bit too forceful in that fight welp ain't going worry about hope the other are fine with Weneg i need to hurry before they...(Sonix scent and Dodge a Chakram) Sign so much for that i was thinking this might be to easy for me.

Cassandra: (Lifeless Galre) **Y-YOU I HAS FOUND YOU NOW GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAY TO ME AND OUR LEADER MERRAID PREPARE TO DIE SONIX THE HEDGEHOG!**

Sonix: Hm who are you again?

Cassandra: (boil in rage) **DON"T BE A ASSHOLE I REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAY TO ME!**

Sonix: (remember) Oh that well i was hoping you should has learn your lesson from protect someone you love but seem like your anger has blind you but since you are here look like i am going to leave don't worry we are going to fight some day.

Cassandra: (Throw her Chakram near the hedgehog) **Don't even think about it Hedgehog GOING TO KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!**

Sonix: (sign) Look like i am going to has a hard time dealing with you(Fight stance) I hope Summer will be Alright without me.

With Summer

Summer: (Panting) Damn it he Too Damn powerful we may need Sonix for this one.

Weneg: Hm you are barley stand before me you should stay down if you valve your life.

Winter: Screw you the last thing we need is Mercy from you.

Weneg then so be it (transform in his final form) You will receive death from me (use his Mummy scarf and Grab Winter Neck and nearly crushing her) Any last work before you die?

Winter: (Gasping for air) Go...to...Hell..

Weneg: You waste my time with these Fooled and...(scent a Incredible Power) Wha? Where is that power coming from (feel the Power coming from Summer) Y-You are the Last Silver Eye Warrior how? I thought they Dies Year ago but you must been hiding all these year.

Summer: (using her New Born Power) That right i didn't want to use this power but look like you beg for mercy from me.

Weneg: (smirk) Hm i always want to know the Power of the Silver-Eye Warrior (transform into his Anubis Form) Feel the Power of the Anubis that been Hidden in my Blood Silver-Eye Warrior.

Summer: Already but first (use Cure on everyone) Come on Everyone we need to work together in order to beat him.

Weneg: You really think that if even you heal your friend it not enough to save you all from my power.

Akame:(Thought) We really need Sonix. Oh Sonix where are you?

* * *

 **Next Time On Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix: Hey Everyone Sonix Here man this Ladies is not cutting any Slack i need to lose her if i am going to save everyone from Weneg.**

 **Summer: (grunt on her Silver Eye Form) Damnit Losing my Form Here.**

 **Weneg: If Such a Shame that your Form is decide to break down and Who Are you?**

 **Raven: (in her new form) Call me the Fallen Maiden Asshole you will pay for hurting my friend and my girlfriend.**

 **Sonix: Hm what is that new power i scent got to get there before something bad happen.**

 **Death Come before Redemption**

* * *

Sorry for the Delay i been enjoy my Spring Break for this time i didn't has the time for making the Easter Fanfiction so i didn't know what to make a story for this one so next year going to think a idea when it come to it so yeah sorry about that so leave a Like,Follow,Review THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


	10. Death come for Redemption

I Don't own any of these character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Ga Kill**

 **Sonix encounter most of the Gravekeeper member but now he in a fight with C** **assandra the four arm maid she want Revenge from what Sonix say to her in the Orbargh Base so Summer and them are having a tough time dealing with Weng the leader of the Gravekeeper will Sonix make it to save his friend or waste time fighting Cassandra enjoy this Awesome and Badass Story everyone** **.**

* * *

Sonix: (Dodge one of her Chakram) Listen to me i don't has time for this can we fight a another time because when i come back we can settle this a other time you know.

Cassandra:(throw her Chakram) **DON'T CARE GOING TO KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY TO ME!**

Sonix:(backflips to dodge her weapon) What she might say that she need you the most of her assist so please don't throw your life away just because your anger blind for what i say just because you feel guilty for not being there for her am i right?

Cassandra:(crossing her Chakram at the hedgehog) **WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ME YOU DON't KNOW ANYTHING** **ABOUT ME BUT SHE KNOW ME BETTER THAN ANYBODY ELSE!**

Sonix: (Sign and grab both Chakram and broke) Listen to yourself has you use that big brain of your to think what you are planning to do something to cross her law and judgement do you want that rather than death?

Cassandra: (on the ground crying) I...just..want...her...to...make..use...of..me.

Sonix: I know but this is not the way to waste something that been on your mind i am sorry to insult you i kinda want you to know this by yourself okay?

Cassandra: Thank but that doesn't make us friend okay?

Sonix: Aww it would be nice to be friend rather than a enemy.

Cassandra: True but our rule as Orbargh clan we risk our live by the will of our life even if we die or kidnapped.

Sonix: (nod) I Understanding so i be on my way to help my friend see you later(rush to regroup his friend).

Meanwhile With Summer

Summer: Damn it Losing my form here Akame this is one chance try to gain his attention and i use my ultimate move on him.(charge up her power)

Akame: On it Summer(Attack him with her sword) Take this Wenge.

Weneg: You are a fool if you think you are going to take me on by yourself.

Akame: Wasn't planning for that SUMMER NOW!(step back)

Summer: TAKE THIS (rush on Weneg with Rose Petal furry).

Weneg: (grunt) Damn you Witch i might as well kill you but first (Grab Winter in her neck) I might start by one of the hedgehog friend first.

Summer: WINTER NO LET HER GO!

Weneg: Maybe i should crush like.(slam her body at the wall) But i want to make her suffect when her father took everything away from me now it payback time tell your mother i say hi(ready to kill Winter but got a sword on his waist) Wha?when did i..

Raven:(give Weneg a Dark glare) It was me asshole leave my girlfriend alone otherwise i will kill you where you stand.

Weneg: You can't kill me i can't even die you just a tribe leader who lost her clan who dies like dog beside you are alone nobody to rely on.

Winter: She..has..me..jackass.

Weneg: Shut your mouth Schnee(slap her face)

Raven: YOU ASSHOLE (released Maiden Form)

With Sonix

Sonix: Whoa(stop running) That high energy is that?

Sonix: Got to get there fast like really time to kick it up a notch Figure 8 Time(went Figure 8 and rush to that high energy he scent).

Meanwhile back with Raven

Raven: You are going to pay for that Weneg ready to die.

Weneg: If you insist.

Raven: Summer back me up Akame take Winter out of here before i lose my temper.

Akame: (nod and grab Winter)

Weneg: You should hold dare to the people you die with because who need friend when you has family.

Raven: They bring me my strength something you would never by the person i love but since you has trigger the hidden power released inside me so i am going to kick your Ass for hurting Winter let go Summer (Sword Stance).

Summer: Roger that Raven feel like old time right Raven?(Scythe Stance)

Raven: Damn Straight let show this old timer the power of STRQ.

Summer: Right.

Weneg: I am going send both of you too Hell.

 **BGM: Circus For A Psycho By Skillet**

 **Summer use her Semblance to strike a couple time on Weneg but Weneg grab Summer hood and throw her to Raven but Raven mange to grab Summer and told Summer to do a syn attack she attack and Raven attack low so they both Charge at Weneg so Raven got Weneg on his leg while Summer kept using her Semblance on his upper body so Wenge was on one knee barley still standing from one cut from Raven sword so Weneg cast a spell but A Blur kick his staff away when he going to do it Sonix told both of them to Boost him to Weneg so Raven and Summer charge shot on Sonix to deliver the finishing blow on him so Sonix pass Weneg on his stomach leaving a big hole in there and the battle was over.**

Weneg: (coughing Blood out) Damn...it..can't..believe...i..was..defeat..by...powerful...warrior.

Sonix: And that was some awesome Teamwork there guy also Raven i didn't know you were the last Maiden in this world.

Raven: (her newborn power went away) I-I don't know what was that but i felt it power surging in my body.

Summer:(her eye stop glowing) Maybe since you are the last Maiden you must has trigger it when Weneg attack Winter.

Raven: Maybe i don't know.

Sonix: Well at least we Kill all the member of the Gravekeeper.

Weneg: (die laughing) You...think..that...this..is...over..i..has..send..out..my..best..men..kidnapped..one..of..those..Elite..Seven..(laughing then die).

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Oh no.

Summer: What wrong Sonix?

Sonix: I know who he has his men took.

Raven: Who did they Kidnapped?

Sonix: Akame.

* * *

Meanwhile with Akame

Akame: Uh What happen?

?: Aw don't worry we are going to take great care of you.

Akame: (Struggle) Why can't i move?

?: Because i has drug you before you exit that battle i will make you the unstoppable Weapon seek no emotion but first (drug Akame) i has some work to do also don't worry about your friend here i am keeping a good eye on her.

Akame: (felt her body weaken) Damn it..Sonix...help...me(eye close)

* * *

Meanwhile back to the Blur

Sonix: Dang it it all my fault that i shouldn't has left her there man i mess up big time.

Raven: Don't Sonix it anyone to blame is me because i am the one to has her Get Winter because Weneg was going to kill her.

Sonix: I know Raven but Still my Vision told me something that one of the Elite Seven was going to be brainwashed or mind control this is my problem only i need to solve alone but first we need to find Winter and Akame first do you think they might has left a trail for us to follow?

Summer: I try to see if i can scent her energy first but i am afraid i use to much energy during the fight.

Sonix: That okay Sum you two head back to the Campsite while i find her alone don't worry about me i will not give up on Akame because i made a promise to her Sister i will always protect her even if it cost me my life to give up with.

Raven: Count me in Sonix i will make sure to help you find them even though Winter is my girlfriend.

Sonix: Has you told her your feeling yet?

Raven: (Blush) N-No i was going to when we Kill Weneg.

Sonix: Fair enough here (give both Summer and Raven some of his energy) take this so you and Summer could help me find them.

Raven/Summer:(Nod).

Sonix: first we will continue this TM i will get up in the morning and find them first seeing if i can find them also Where is Hikage at?

Summer: (Eye Widen) Oh no i forgot about i wonder she don't get mad at us.

Hikage:(Mad) OH I AM MORE THAN MAD RIGHT NOW!

Sonix: (give her some food) Here to give her some energy.

Hikage: (not mad) Thank i am a little mad that you guy keep forget me.

Summer: Sorry about that so no hard feeling Hikage?

Hikage: For now but i know where did Akame and Winter go but we need to check in the morning first.

Sonix:Got gather around me everyone.

Summer: Alright.

Raven: On it.

Hikage: Will do.

Sonix: Cool everyone get ready Chaos Control(teleport them back to CampSite)

Next day

So Sonix has been looking for Akame and Winter for week now and still not has found them yet so he ask for the Oarburgh Clan can they help them too so far General Ironwood agree to help them since Winter is the Student of General Ironwood in this world so they search and search but no luck but one day Sonix felt a crazy dark power east due from the Elite Seven so Sonix grab Raven and Kurome since everyone was still sleep from yesterday search so Sonix felt that sinter energy nearby but it seem hollow like a deep dark negative and faint aura so Sonix got to the location and saw Akame so he told Raven and Kurome to stay put incase if there was a enemy that was nearby to take him out from behind Sonix drop down from the mountain and ran up to Akame.

Sonix: Akame sorry for not being there i know it been a week i fail to promise you that i will always protect you but i hasn't been doing a good job on it so let head back everyone is waiting for you now.

Akame: ...

Sonix: Uh Akame you okay?

Akame: Who is this Akame you speak of my name is Ak project Red-Eye Killer and my mission is kill the one name Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: (Shock) Wha? Who did this to you Akame it me Sonix your friend i don't want to hurt your Sister.

Ak: Prepare to die Sonix the hedgehog.

Raven: Sonix is being Attack by Akame but why?

?: Damn it she got out i knew that she was going to kill Sonix very soon but never though she was out already.

Raven: (Eye shock in fear) N-No Winter is that you? Who did this to you?

Winter: Yeah it me i lost my Semblance from that freak doctor but don't worry i already dealt with him now his secret Weapon.

Raven: Winter: What do you mean Secret Weapon?

Winter: Well when me and Akame were Kidnapped that Son of a Bitch affect with drug like the one they use on Kurome.

Kurome: (Worried) Akame-Chan.

Winter: The only way to save Akame is to tell her some of the memory that she want share with Sonix in a future or something i don't how to explain it but it like Sonix has to tell her about his feeling to her.

Raven: On it SONIX YOU GOT TO TELL AKAME YOUR FEELING AND MEMORY YOU SHARE WITH HER!

Sonix: I try to do as long she don't try to kill me first Come on Akame it me Sonix the only friend you has.

Ak: The only thing i has is Master Green Goblin he is my only family.

Sonix: Wha?

?: HAHAHAHAHA You are a foolish Hedgehog to think you can't beat the only friend how amusing is it Sonix the hedgehog?

so Sonix look around to see a man in a goblin suit he has purple shirt with short made in one he has a purple robin hood kinda hat he has green skin with some cartoon shoes he has a creeper smile and has a hoverboard his name is Green Goblin but he was call Norman Osborn.

Sonix: Norman but How? I remember you kill yourself with your own Goblin rider.

Green Goblin: I never die i fake my own death something that you can never understand.

Sonix: What did you do to Akame?

Green Goblin: I turn your friend into a killing machine so i only has her mission to kill for foil my plan back in earth and banish me into this Damn Dimension.

Sonix: That was your own fault Gobby since my friend Spidey stuck a web in your Dimension gun but anyway leave Akame out of this she has suffect enough let her go now.

Green Goblin: Not yet Hedgehog i am going to clone her DNA to make a family and also i am Weneg best man.

Sonix: (Eye widen) So that what he mean by one his best men took Akame he scent a amazing power inside her oh now Get her back Gobby.(rush to get Green Goblin)

Green Goblin: You may be fast but are you fast enough to dodge this? Ak use that Secret weapon i told you to use.

Ak: Affirmative Master(use a giant laser on Raven/Winter/Kurome) Die.

Sonix: TIME STOP(rush to Grab Raven/Winter/Kurome out of there) Gotcha guy (resume Time) Jezz make sure to get that off of her next time.

Winter: Sorry Sonix i try to save her.

Sonix: Don't worry Winter i know you did your best to save but next time we are going to save your Sister Kurome i promise you that.

Kurome:(Hug Sonix) Thank you Sonix-Kun.

Sonix: Your welcome. we should head back and develop a plan if i know Gobby he might be plan to use Akame to kill me what if we took him out first but still thing we need to let everyone know she is still alive Alright Winter/Raven/Winter get around me i am going to use Chaos Control to take us back to the Hideout.

Winter: I put down a tracker on Akame when she was transform into Goblin little Plaything.

Sonix: Alright we found you now Goblin (thought) don't worry Akame we are going to save you no matter what even if it kill me(back in reality) CHAOS CONTROL!(teleport back to Elite Seven).

Teako: So Sonix and his friend are going to save Akame gotta warn this to Merraid before that freak find..(got shock).

?:Oh what do we has here a another female Killer this one i scent in power and force she may be useful in Goblin Army.

Teako: Help...me..Sonix(pass out).

* * *

 **Onmake: Sonix pool Party**

 **Sonix: (humming) Man this is going to one heck of a party here.**

 **Raven: Hey Sonix.**

 **Sonix: Hey Rave what you up to?**

 **Raven: Well we just came back from a mission with Qrow and Summer and i see you so what you doing?**

 **Sonix: Well i am making a pool party for everyone from their hard work from a mission so yeah i figured we may need one for a while now.**

 **Raven: Cool if you need help i am here for you Sonix.**

 **Sonix: Thank but i am almost done sorry about that Raven.**

 **Raven: (Shaking her head) Nah it cool it not like you were keeping a secret anyway.**

 **Sonix: True so i think that i am getting done at midnight i think not sure so i tell you and the Elite Seven that i be done for a hour.**

 **Raven: Alright Sonix don't push yourself too hard.**

 **Sonix: I won't (checking on the pool process).**

 **Next day**

 **Qrow: Hey uh Rave why are you getting your swimsuit ready?**

 **Raven: Because Sonix is making a surprise for everyone so i am getting my suit ready.**

 **Qrow: Oh (thinking what Summer Swimsuit is going to be).**

 **Raven: (has her sword near her brother nose) DON'T GET ANY FUNNY IDEA Qrow I AM SERIOUS THIS TIME!**

 **Qrow: Okay okay Sis you win i won't peek at the ladies side.**

 **Raven: You better.(remove her sword from her brother nose).**

 **Sonix: Hey Rave the thing is done now.**

 **Raven: Cool did you alert the other yet?**

 **Sonix: I will in a minute i already left some note for them to meet me back at the Hideout.**

 **Raven: Alright heading there now.**

 **Qrow: Mind if i come?**

 **Sonix: Uh.**

 **Raven: (Dark Glare)**

 **Qrow: On Second thought i think i left my Sword unclean gotta go(zoom outta there)**

 **Sonix: Oh Okay then bye Qrow say Rave you ready?**

 **Raven: Yup.**

 **Sonix: Cool.**

 **Back of the Elite Seven hideout.**

 **Akame: Does everyone know what is Sonix asking us to come at the back of the base for?**

 **Cornelia: Not sure you know something about this Tsukushi?**

 **Tsukushi: No i don't think so Poney?**

 **Poney: Don't look at me the only thing i know that he has been away for like week now.**

 **Guy: you know i see him talking to Raven about something yesterday but don't know what it is though.**

 **Green: I hope it not something to relax we been on mission for a long time.**

 **Najasho: Maybe let hope it quick so i can get back reading.**

 **Sonix: Hm Hey Elite Seven so you are wonder why i brought you here well i decide to build something for all of us.**

 **Akame: What is it Sonix?**

 **Sonix: Ta-da a brand new Pool i add i know you guy were stress doing mission so i whip this pool behind the Hideout.**

 **Poney: (Hug Sonix really Hard) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SONIX YOU ARE A GOD!**

 **Sonix: (gigging) Nah thank you guy for being with me even though i was a Danger Beast from the Beginning so this is a token from my visit.**

 **Elite Seven mini Najasho: Thank Sonix.**

 **Sonix: your welcome anyway enjoy your pool there is something i has to do first(Zoom out of there).**

 **Sonix: Hey Summer i came to let you know that everyone is having a great time so i brought you these flower when you were going away from your world so here as your friend no a partner and a allies who send you back to reament (give some flower to Summer in a portal) See you later Summer.(rush back to Elite Seven)**

* * *

 **Next Time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy and Girls it me Sonix look like Green Goblin has kidnapped Akame it up to me,Raven,Kurome to rescue her i know this is going to be Difficult look like the jackal has been experiment on these Assassin but what for though a army maybe?**

 **Raven: Oh no Sonix you may want to take a look of this.**

 **Sonix: God no they are create a superhuman Blood Project Speed freak.**

 **Kurome: And that not all look like he been here for month before you were being send in this work.**

 **Sonix: Great a superhuman lab fill with my DNA what next a female killer?**

 **Teako: Sonix you must kill me.**

 **Darker Day Part 1**

 **Sonix: Not on my Watch i rather save then kill people with my own hand.**

* * *

So the 10 Ch is Done also i am Shock that this is story is nearly hitting 700 view my goodness i may Die(Crack his Neck but still alive) heh Sorry about that force of habits so i hope you has Question for this Ch if you do make to leave a **Review/Follow/Favitoe and i will talk to you guy later.**


	11. Darker Day Part 1

I don't own any of these Character Only My OC

* * *

 **Last time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Green Goblin has Kidnapped and make her a cyborg version of a killing machine of Bloodlust so will the hedgehog and the lone maiden and Kurome can save her before Green Goblin make her a Goblin we has shall with this out come first?**

* * *

Sonix: Great Green Goblin Kidnapped Akame we need a plan to figure out what is he doing with her?

Raven: Sorry Sonix it was my fault i shouldn't has told her to get Winter but she was hurt and...

Sonix: Calm down Raven it okay you didn't know about this so Look like it going to be a three man Inside Job for this one.

Gouzuki: Sonix I found out that the Oarburgh Clan has lost one of their own member.

Sonix: Who?

Gouzuki: Taeko.

Sonix(Shock) W-What? Alright something is definitely going on here when did they made this news?

Gouzuki: About 4 hour ago.

Sonix: Alright tell Elite Seven we won't be back from the next 3 day we going to find Akame.

Gouzuki: You sure Sonix? Because we can take on Green Goblin before..

Sonix:(Slam his hand down on the table) NO I CAN'T RISK THE FACT ABOUT RISKING THEIR OWN LIFE BESIDE THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT HIM RATHER THAN ME!

Raven: (Sadded Face) Sonix.

Sonix: Sorry about my temper i just can't risk anymore Live because he is dangerous i know him because more so Gouzuki do you has mission for them?

Gouzuki: No they don't why?

Sonix: See if their been any rumour about Green Goblin Motive i need to figure what is his Sick Game is before he start to create a Hell Version of Goblin ruling this world that is something i will not allow for him to take over.

Gouzuki: Alright i see if i can send my Spie from my old friend to gain some info about the Goblin Whereabout.

Sonix: Thank Gouzuki.

Raven: (Hand on his Shoulder) Sonix are you okay?

Sonix: (Sign) No now i has to deal with the Goblin i never thought he was alive all these year but now he fake his own Death now i hope to end it again.

Raven: What about Kurome She may want to join to save her sister?

Sonix: I know but Goblin will just break her feeling about Akame how she is weak trust me i been through with him all the time so (sign) Fine i bring her alone but you has to watch over her okay?

Raven: Alright.

Kurome: I can take care of myself Listen Sonix i know you care for my safely as Akame Litter Sister but now i know with you i can help her and you.

Sonix: I know Kiddo i-I just think too much we heading out in 5 minute grab what you need for this one.

Raven/Kurome: (Nod and left the inter room).

Sonix: (Thought) Akame don't worry Kiddo we are going to save you the same with you Taeko i am not going to let Goblin use you as his Plaything any longer.

5 minute later

Sonix: Alright found some info from Gouzuki Spies he told me that the last known location is somewhere here(Point at the empty Town due east) That is where we are going to Find Akame and the other that he has Kidnapped anymore Young kid alright guy?

Raven/Kurome: (nod)

Sonix: Alright let go(Blast off).

Stage: Abandon Town

Sonix: So this is the town that Gouzuki told us about how this is like something that Green Goblin can hide from.

Raven: We need to hurry before Gobby send Akame after us.

Sonix: Hm Raven think you can find in your Bird form while me and Kurome will look at the area.

Raven: Understood Sonix (Transform into a bird and flew off).

Kurome: Sonix what was the Green Goblin before you know.

Sonix: Well i really don't like talking about thing in the past even though it haunt me for a living.

Kurome: Sorry if it make you uncomfortable big bro.

Sonix: Big Bro?

Kurome: Sometime i think of you as a Big brother you know you protect Akame with your life so i uh kinda want to call you Big Brother.

Sonix: Heh Thank Kiddo so look like Raven is here Find anyway Rave?

Raven: No but i did found his scent over there but it seal tight follow me.

Sonix: (nod and told Kurome and stay behind him)

Abandon Lab

Sonix: This is the place Huh? Alright (use Sonix Scent) I found you Norman Raven Kurome i going to need help with this one okay?

Raven: We are with you all the way Sonix.

Kurome: Yup.

Sonix: Alright let do this (walk to a secret Elevator with Raven and Kurome).

Green Goblin Secret Underground Lab

Sonix: Follow me i know where they are at.

Green Goblin: Want we create a army of Assassin Goblin we will take over this world with Blood and Chaos(Insane Laughing).

Jackal: I Agreed Goblin but what if the hedgehog might Find us?

Green Goblin: Don't worry about that Jackal i will deal with them just finish up with the Project while i deal with our guest(Hop on his Goblin Rider and flew off).

Meanwhile with Sonix and the other

Sonix: Man this Lab is dusty as heck no wonder Goblin leave such a dusty lab hope he has a janitor to clean all this up because this is a worse lab he could has ever find this place.

Kurome: I wonder what has he been doing underground?

Raven: One thing for sure that Akame is here with other Young assassin.

Green Goblin: Oh what with the Cat drag in.

Sonix:(Glare at Goblin) Norman!

Kurome: Where is my Sister at?

Green Goblin: HAHAHAHAHA You little girl you are going to meet her very soon but for now(Throw some Goblin bomb) Here a present for you.

Sonix: (Kick some of the Goblin Bomb back at him) Not today Norman we didn't reach someone birthday yet Raven and Kurome i deal with Goblin don't worry i catch up GO!

Raven: (nod) Come on Kurome.(ran to the unknown area)

Kurome: (nod and follow Raven)

Green Goblin: Oh no you don't (Throw but got stop by Sonix Gun) Wha?

Sonix: (Killer Glare)DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT GOBBY!

Green Goblin: Aww Look at you trying to go Hero that never stop me when i Kill Peter Parker.

Sonix: (Went Super Sonix) Since i am done playing around Goblin time to pay all the innocent live you has put away and of course Akame and Taeko too.

Goblin: Glady Hedgehog (went Ultimate Green Goblin)

With Raven and Kurome.

Raven: (Hear Rumble) Man Sonix must be having some fun over there but no slight of Akame.

Kurome: Uh Raven i think you should take a look at this.

Raven: What it is Kurome (See what is Kurome talking about) Oh My God!

Kurome: It a whole army of Goblin.

Raven: We can still find a way to cure all these People maybe Akame and Takeo as well.

?: I don't think that won't be necessary girls.

Raven: Who the hell are you?

Jackal: My name is Jackal and you two will be my greater Experiment but i bet you want to meet your old friend first come on out A4

So it show Akame but something was different with her her body grow about Raven Height and her eye are still the same color but her sword was replace with cypher sword implant in her spine ( **A/N It like Noel version with her N-13 Form)** but her body is fully cypernet body her name is A4 Goblin Ultimate Weapon.

Kurome: (Cover in fear) Sis? W-what did they do to you?

A4:...

Raven: (Glare at the Jackal)DAMN YOU JACKAL! THAT IS SOMEONE SISTER YOU ARE CONRTOL!

Jackal: Don't worry you will join by her side but wish i can stay here and watch her kill but i has some work to do ta-ta(left the Lab)

A4: (Raise her Cypher Sword at Raven and Kurome) Eliminitate.

Raven: Akame please fight this we are your friend you don't want to do this.

A4:...

Kurome: S-Sis?

Raven: Kurome stand back i got this.(Sword Stance).

Kurome:(Shook her head) N-No i promise to help my sister when Big Bro is dealing with Goblin and i still want to help.

Raven: (See the determine in her eye then Sign) Fine but least follow me alright.(Dash at A4)

Kurome: Yes(Sword Stance)

A4: (Whisper) .K..u..r..o..m..e.

Kurome:(Thought) Don't worry Sis your little Sister is here for you no matter what.(Sprint with Raven)

Meanwhile With Sonix

Sonix: HAS ENOUGH NORMAN!

Green Goblin: (laughing) You has grow stronger since the last time we encounter i wonder what fill your rage maybe that Girls what her name? (Remember her name)Ahhh Akame i has you know that i has give her a upgrade now she is a emotionless killing machine now she is probably fighting those girl that you send to their death.

Sonix: (Went Base form and eye widen) Y-You didn't.

Green Goblin: Oh i did now she has a inner demon power maybe i can use her to hunt down her allies and hang their head and place them on my wall.

Sonix: (his Dark aura lighting up) D-DAMN YOU NORMAN!

Green Goblin: (Evilly Laughing) What can you do with that condition?

Sonix: (Went True Demon Hyper Sonix) Maybe Killing you would make a different for all of them.

Green Goblin: Ha you wouldn't kill me you are a hero Hero don't kill..(his chest got a big hole) Wah?(turn to see Sonix holding his Heart) W..hen..did..you..grab..my..heart?

Sonix: (look at him over his shoulder)Never Test my power Norman now you are dead (Crush his Heart).

Green Goblin: GAHHHHHHH!(and dead).

Sonix: (Went Base form) Sorry Harry i didn't has a choice but to end this but no time i has to Hurry to Raven and Kurome what Gobby say is true then i has no time to waste (Went Figure 8 to hurry to help Raven and Kurome).

Back to Raven and Kurome

Kurome: (Panting).

Raven: I can't believe she is much more powerful even in full power and none of us has land a single hit on her.

Kurome: Great we should has wait for Sonix.

A4:..S.o.n.i.x

Raven: Wait? Did she say Sonix?

Kurome: I think she did.

A4: M.u.s.t..k.i.l.l.S.o.n.i.x

Raven: But it could be a bad thing.

Sonix: Guy i am here sorry if i was late.

A4: Target Found : Sonix the hedgehog going to elimite him.

Sonix: (dodge her sword) Dang it Look like this is not going to be easy Raven you okay?

Raven: A little tried but i live.

Sonix: (Kick her sword away) Kurome?

Kurome: I am alright Big bro.

Sonix: Cool Let me deal with this (face A4) I don't how if you can hear me Akame but i am here to help you not to fight you but since you are under Gobby Control i going to set you free once and all(Fight Stance)

A4: ...(Sword Stance)

 **BGM: Last One Standing by Whatt White**

 **Sonix and A4 both clash at each other with their speed and ability but A4 use her Sword and summon some digital Sword and send them at the hedgehog. but Sonix use his Speed and dodge all of her attack so he Sprint at A4 with Fury of Punch and Kick and a back flips to send her flying on the top of the Lab and A4 recover from that Kick so she charge at the Blur with a full dash like a rocket but Sonix Side Step each time and now he see a electricity wire on the floor so he know a way to bring her back but it was going to be risky but it is going to work so A4 dive down on Sonix but Sonix flips over A4 and grab the electricity wire and shock A4 on her Spine making her come back but it was not enough. So Sonix switch to his Thunder Form to increase it chance so A4 was in pain and her Cypher Body was detach for being under Gobby Control and Akame was freed but was naked at the time then Sonix summon her old clothes back and the battle was over!**

Sonix: (Panting and went back to Base form) Man i forgot how my Thunder form make me so tried all of time welp at least it was worth it in the end(take out a chill dog and ate it and got back full energy).

Raven: SONIX! you okay?

Sonix: Yeah i am good check on Akame.

Raven: (nod and went to check Akame).

Kurome: Big bro is she..?

Sonix: Nah she is alive she just pass out want we save Taeko and the other children then we are done.

?: Hello is someone there?

Raven: That is a female voice.

Sonix: I check it out Raven Kurome get Akame out of here i has some resucre to do.

Raven: What about you?

Sonix: Don't worry i done this all of the time this should be a piece of cake(Dash to the unknown voice).

Somewhere in Goblin Lab

Taeko: (Grunt) What?

Jackal: Oh you are awake good i was thinking if you were not going to wake up anytime soon.

Takeo: Who are you?

Jackal: Some people call me the Jackal.

Takeo: What do you want with me?

Jackal: To create something more than your power i know you want to kill the hedgehog in the inside right?

Takeo: (Raise eyebrow) I don't follow you what do you mean?

Jackal: You will know in the meantime but for now(inject something in Taeko Neck)

Takeo: What the hell did you do to me?

Jackal: Let just say a little gift from a old friend.

Takeo: (in pain on the ground) N-No M...y...m...i...n...d...i...t...g...o...i...n...g..t..o..b...e...g..o..n..e.

Jackal: (Evilly Laughing) Soon you under be my control and destroy the Hedgehog want and for all same with my other Children HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

 **Next Time Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy and Girls Sonix Here Man this place is fill with Weird thing and Takeo oh no what did the Jackal do to you?**

 **Takeo:(Growl)**

 **Sonix: Man it like my Werehog Form but more Killing machine than a mindless beast (Sign) I am so going to give the Jackal a beatdown for this once i am done with this place.**

 **Darker Day Part 2**

 **Sonix: Maybe i should has taken the full Elite Seven with me.**

* * *

 **Dark: Hey Guy Dark Here so i wasn't really sure how am going to make this a long Ch because i am running out of for Sonix Ga Kill Zero story so if you guy can help me on this maybe i can rethink this whole part after Sonix is beating the Jackal so yeah i mean i can has one of the Elite Seven went missing or went out on a solo mission and report it KIA so i might think a idea for one of them for the time being so yeah hope you guy give me some advice for now and i will talk to you peep later Peace!**


	12. Intro and Outro for Sonix Ga Kill Zero

**Dark: Sonix Got some Good news.**

 **Sonix: What Dark?**

 **Dark: So i begin our Brand new Intro and Outro for Sonix Ga Kill Zero.**

 **Sonix: Sweet let hear it.**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: Liar Mask by Akame Ga Kill Opening Theme**

 **So Our Blue Hedgehog was running around like he always do still he encounter Akame but a strange light grab and send him into a world fill with Assassin and Murder so Sonix know this is going to be one shell of adventure. So he meet new and old friend that he is going to meet and but Sonix was standing on Top of Elite Seven where Akame,Tsukushi,Cornelia, ,Najasho,Gozuki,Hikage all looking at the Blue Sky and enjoy the sunny day.**

 **Then Sonix had meet new foe but he has been through worse on his world but he has new Power and form during Akame Past but he see some vision about facing a old foe in Akame World, but Sonix went Super God Form and facing someone who equal match his power and The Elite Seven Give Sonix all of their power giving a new Form like a divine Heaven. So Sonix and the unknown person both charge at each other and clash with the Light and Darkness and there was the symbol of Yin-Yang.**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: Konna Sekai,** **Shiritakunakatta. by Akame Ga Kill Ending Theme**

 **Our Hedgehog was walking through the forest remember the member of Elite Seven that has been by him self but now he still want to see them again so there was a portal that he going home Sonix was about to head to the portal but Akame and Kurome and the other they want to say bye to Sonix. So Sonix give them Hug and went to the portal waving goodbye while it going to shut down and it been 5 year since Sonix left Akame Past and he still remember the photo he got while in that timeline so he put down the picture and head out running Knowing he might encounter all the member of the Elite Seven again.**

* * *

 **Dark: So what you think?**

 **Sonix: It was Awesome i like it!**

 **Dark: Thank God i has to collab with you and the Elite Seven to make this Badass Intro and the sadding Outro.**

 **Sonix: Well i got hype when you got me fighting a unknown person.**

 **Dark: Thank Sonix.**

 **Sonix: Hey it what we hedgehog and friend has to help each other help am right?**

 **Dark: Yeah i know just i wish i want to you know make everyone happy rather than sad.**

 **Sonix: Hey Dark i already happy and you has to keep that hope inside you cause no one is going to shatter that forever as while what you believe in.**

 **Dark: (Smile) Thank Sonix for showing me what i need to do.**

 **Sonix: Anytime Kiddo say if you are free today i has some crime fighting down at Midtown high care to join me?**

 **Dark: Sure.**

* * *

So i didn't know what to make for a Intro and a Outro so i kinda forgot to make one so i am going to make sure every one of my Story has a Intro and Outro any way i know this could be better than like the other Story but this is all i think about so if you got any question for me please leave a Review and i will talk to your Peep later.


	13. Darker Day Part 2

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix,Kurome,Raven has invade Green Goblin Secret Lab and kill Norman now it just the Jackal Akame has been Save now Sonix must take out The Jackal and save the other People that the Jackal took Captive in his Unknown Lab will Sonix manage to save everyone or become Hedgehog meat We shall see.**

* * *

Sonix: Man these Kid don't need to be monster got to free them before the Jackal send them out for kill everyone

Sonix: But then again they are being used by the Jackal when i get my hand on him i will beat him down like a bloody wolf or a unknown. I don't know what he is maybe a wolf? I ask Spidey he might know what Jackal is Hm?(Dodge a Attack) Man that is something to be understand about these Trap that the Jackal always get the Hero but good thing my scent can detected these thing in the matter of second.

?: So Hedgehog you think can step in my lab without your friend you really need some backup.

Sonix: (Alert) Jackal where are you?

Jackal: I am nowhere but looking at your death hoping if my children can kill you and you can become one of your brother and sister.

Sonix: Uh No thank i am much more handsome as a Hedgehog plus it not going to be no ugly monster no thank.

Jackal: But maybe your friend beg to differe.

Sonix: Wait(Sonix Scent and dodge 2 Danger Children) Ah great i know what you doing Jackal let the children go they has some thing to live for.

Jackal: Hm Let me think about it no they are my children and i am their father.

Sonix: (Sign) You are making this difficult than it already is Jackal.

Jackal: If you need to get me Hedgehog i be in my lab come find me if you can.(end the call).

Sonix: Alright then Jackal hope you realized this mean war(Stop time and cure every single children who was under the Jackal Control).

Sonix: Got to find him now before he create a army of these thing (Running to the deeper part of the lab) Alright where are you you piece of..(Dodge a sword) Wha?

?: Sonix You taste fleshly.

Sonix: Wait Takeo is that you?

Takeo: (Insane Laughing) Jackal told me all your secret and your real name.

Sonix: (Shocked) Crap Takeo you can fight this i don't want to hurt you.

Takeo: Maybe so but i want to hurt you (Gigging).

Sonix:(Thought) Dang look like she is down for my blood rather than killing me seem like Jackal want her to get my blood.

Takeo: Time to Bleed Sonix.

 **BGM: This is War By 30 Second of Mars**

 **So Takeo Dash up to the hedgehog but Sonix dodge all of her attack, but Sonix use his speed to try to take her sword off her hand without being cut so Takeo lost her sword but she took out a dagger trying to stab the Blur but miss multiply time because of Sonix Speed and Ability so Sonix punch launching her at the other side of the lab hitting a wall and dropping the dragger. But Sonix grab her face doing a move he don't want to use Time Fade. So Sonix is deleted all the memory that when she met the hedgehog, but not the memory of her friend so after her eye are back to normal she pass out.**

Sonix: (Grab her sword and bring it next to her) Takeo when you wake up don't remember a Blue Hedgehog but in case if you want to know who save (left a note on her pocket) When you want to know come find me(Take out a unknown pod and grab and teleport her somewhere else).

Sonix: (Turn around and fist grip) Hey Jackal make sure God make peace because(Killer Glare) I AM COMING AT YOUR NECK(Busting through every single area of the unknown lab.)There you are Jackal.

Jackal: (Eye Widen) N-No How are you alive you were supposed to be dead?

Sonix:...

Jackal: Children Attack.

As All the Infested Children try to attack the Blur Sonix Use his Haki to knock every Single of Jackal Children out.

Jackal: (In Fear) W-What are you?

Sonix:...

Jackal: (Calling Green Goblin) Norman where are you Sonix is trying to kill Norman? NORMAN?!(looking at the hedgehog) N-No You didn't kill him did you?

Sonix:(Deep Glare) What do you think?

Jackal: (Panting and heavy breathing) N-No don't do this i has a family...

Sonix: (Teleport behind him) You never has a family but put in self-detain for your research so i am not going to kill you yet.

Jackal: T-Then what are you going to do?

Sonix: Change all these children Back try anything funny and i am ripping your head off (Giving a Dark Aura) Got Me?

Jackal: Y-Yeah got it.

7 hour later

Sonix: That is every single am i correct Jackal?

Jackal: Yes Sonix that is the last of them.

Sonix: Alright then(Grab Goblin lifeless Body and create a portal) Go and never come back ever again if you do Judgement will be your price got it?

Jackal: Y-Yes Sonix(Went to the portal).

Sonix:(Sign) Man i am tired need to head back and make sure the other are alright(dash back to the hideout).

Elite Seven Hideout

Sonix: Hello everyone i am...(got Jump by everyone) Whoa everyone jezz you scare the living hedgehog out of me.

Poney: Sorry about that Sonix we were just worried if you were not going to make it back one day.

Sonix: Poney i will always make it back no matter what.

Cornelia: Yeah i try to tell her but she was the worried wart to..

Poney: Cora you promise not to tell him.

Sonix: (Gigging) Well i am here now kiddo(Knowing Someone is missing)Wait where is Guy At?

Elite Seven: He is Dead.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) What?

Green: When you were reuscre Akame Guy was assign for a mission but when we hear the report Father was shocked to hear this report because Guy is one of the type who can't be beaten in a fight.

Najasho: When we got there his body is...

Sonix:...

Cornelia: Sonix?

Gin: Sonix you are giving off a strange Aura is something okay?

Sonix:(Went to his room) Just give me a moment real quick going to take a quick nap i am beat night everyone(shut the door).

Meanwhile with Akame

Akame: (Groan) Ugh What Happened?(Look at her sleeping Sister) Heh Look like Kurome was taking care of me.

Raven: Nice to has you back Akame.

Akame: Raven-kun.

Raven: Sonix is back but wasn't too happy about the news.

Akame: Let me guess Guy is dead.

Raven:(Nod) Sonix doesn't take bad news because he take it very serious so now starting Tm he is going to find the person who kill Guy and avenge him.

Akame: I understand(Went back to sleep).

Raven: Night kiddo(Turn the light off).

* * *

 **Next Time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy and Girl Sonix Here so you are the one who kill Guy huh?(Laughing) You are going to has a Bad time Kiddo.**

 **Syura: So you must be the blue hedgehog everyone been talking about say i want to fight since the very begin let go if you has it Dumbass.**

 **Sonix:...(Went Super Sonix) It a beautiful day outside bird are singing, flower are blooming on day like these, Kid like you should be..(Went HellFire Form) BURNING IN HELL**

 **From Ash to death**

 **Sonix: Time to get Drunk on Kiddo**

* * *

Hey guy so sorry for the Undertale Quote. I thought what would look like if Sonix was using it so this time. I think as Guy would die later on sorry for the people who like Guy ,so Syuria is only in his 18 or 20 to fight Sonix So sonix is going to use his Super and Hellfire Form to defeat Syuria. I don't want him to be overpower him after all Sonix is a god. So if you have any question please let me know for this type so i will talk to you guy later Peace.


	14. From Ash to Death

I don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last time on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix the hedgehog has defeat The Jackal and Green Goblin Plan but when the blur return back to the Elite Seven hideout he has receive the shocking new that Guy was kill in a mission. So Sonix is down for avenger a dear allies will the Hero lose his title of a hero or keep his title remain?.**

* * *

Sonix:...

Akame: Sonix?

Sonix: (Snap out of his thought) Oh hey Akame how are feeling?

Akame: A little sore but i make back in the battle in no time.

Sonix: I see.

Akame: I know you are upset for Guy Death are you?

Sonix: Yeah guess it been on my mind lately trying to avenge his death but even through i found the person who kill Guy.

Akame: You has?

Sonix: Yup but he is in the Capital right so i won't be long for now(Get up) Akame try to get some rest for your body to recover.

Akame: Wait Will we ever see you again?

Sonix: (Grin and Hug her) Akame nothing will make you even more worried for what am i going to do.

Akame: (nod) Just be careful okay?

Sonix: I will Kiddo i be back soon(Dash to the Capital).

Meanwhile in the Capital

?: I Wonder if that Blue Blur is coming after all i did kill his friend.

So the man on the top of the Capital he is a young man with tan skin, green eyes (golden in the anime) and white hair (pale lilac in the anime). and a crown-like headgear similar to his father's. He wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pants. In his first appearance, he had a hooded jacked which obscured his figure, and face His name is Syura

Sonix: So you must be the person who kill Guy huh?

Syura: And What if i did?

Sonix: (Gigging) Then you are going to get dunk on Kiddo it a beautiful day outside bird are singing flower are blooming on day like these Kid like you(Went Super Dark Sonix) **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!**

Syura: Oh i should be so scare right now guess what you are dead(punch Sonix but didn't faze him) WHAT!?(Take a couple step back from and using his Teigu to flank the hedgehog) DIE IN HELL!(Teleport the Hedgehog somewhere in space) HA Never mess with me Bastard (Scent Something) Wait He ain't Dead yet?

Sonix:...Look behind you.

Syura: Wha..(Got Punch in the face being send flying outside the city) How Strong is this Asshole i should be able to kill him?

Sonix:(flying behind him) Remember when i say you are going to dunk on.

Syura: What the hell are you?

Sonix: Just a Hedgehog nothing more and this is for Guy (Kick him down to the Danger Beast Earth Dragon) He all your.

Earth Dragon: (Roaring At Syura).

Syura:Damn it(Try to take out his Teigu but it not on his pocket) What? when did he..(Remember when he was being flying across town).THAT DAMN BASTARD!(Got crush by the Earth Dragon).

Sonix: (See Syura Blood) That what you get for Killing my friend Dirty Friend Killer hope your sin replied in Hell(Teleport back to Elite Seven).

Meanwhile back to the Elite Seven

Akame: (Thought) Sonix i hope you are okay?

Poney: Hey Everyone Sonix is here.

Akame: Sonix!(Ran downstair)Sonix(Hug him Tightly).

Sonix: Hey Akame Watch the quill nearly would has kill you from them.

Akame: Sonix don't ever do that again where were you?

Sonix: Like i told i found the guy who kill Guy so i avenger him.

Cornelia: So who was it?

Sonix: Don't know Don't care but he look like he has a x scar face to be exactly.

Gozuki: (Eye Widen) S-Sonix you didn't by any chance kill Syura did you?

Sonix: No i didn't i let a Earth Dragon Danger Beast Kill him why?(Felt Something Shaking) The Heck was that.

Akame: It must be coming from outside.

Poney: (Eye Widen) Uh Sonix you may want to take a look at this.

Sonix:(Shock and see a injury Taeko,Winter,) N-No Taeko Winter.

Raven: (Shocked and Angry at the same time) THOSE BASTARD!

Sonix: (Grab Raven)Wait Raven Calm down they are trying to have us walk into a trap.

Raven: I DON'T GIVE A RAT ASS THEY GOT TAEKO AND WINTER I NEED TO SAVE THEM!

Sonix: And you will right now i am going down there and having a talk with them but we need a plan in order to save them.

Raven: (Clam down) What is your plan Exactly?

Sonix: First you and Summer are going to bend in the crowd while i head to them making my grand entrance while you and Summer try to save them and head back to the Hideout okay?

Raven: Alright save one of them for me okay?

Summer: Be careful Sonix.

Sonix: (Smrik) Will do.(Dash out of the hideout)

Meanwhile Downtown at the Capital

Sonix: I wonder how many they are first before Raven can go in and save them mayb(Mind Link) Raven and Summer you in position?

Summer/Raven: Roger that.

Sonix: Cool.(Sonix Scent of the 5 enemy and Smirk) This should be fun(Jump to different building)

So they announce a Death Execution for these Two Assassin so they have 5 people guarding the Injury Winter and Taeko. The first one he was an overweight, dark-skinned man with puffs of dark curly hair above his ears; he was always seen wearing clown makeup and clothing, as well as a small baseball hat with a smiley face on it. Prior to his introduction, Champ wore a hooded jacket. His name is Champ, And the Second one she a young woman with bob-style haircut and bunny ears accessory on her head. She wore a mini dress, a collar and matching wristbands, boots and a pair of glasses. Prior to her introduction, Cosmina wore a hooded jacket. Her name is Cosmina Third Member he is lean, muscular man with black hair styled in a triangular bob-like cut and small light-colored eyes. He wore a black outfit which revealed his chest and light-colored pants with a sash. He also had a habit of sticking out his long tongue. his name is Enshin. The Four Member has the appearance of a young woman of small height with blonde hair; though this hides her true age where she is very old and has extended her life span by stealing energy from other people. She wore a turquoise dress with a white apron and a ribbon on her head, giving her an innocent appearance. Prior to her introduction, Dorothea wore a hooded jacket. Her name is Dorothea and the last member. He is a tall man with black hair worn in a top ponytail; his clothing resembled that of a samurai. His eyes were shown to have black sclerae and red irides, but he usually kept them closed. He was often seen with a twig in his mouth. He carried his sword Kousetsu tied to his belt. His name is Izou and all of them make the Wild Hunt mini Syura since he is dead.

Sonix: Alright one of them is a tank so better take out the tank first before Raven and Summer and recuse Winter and Taeko.

Champ: We are looking for the person who kill our leader Syura so tell us who did it and these girl can leave with their live.

Sonix: I beg to different for that option but since you guy want to play dirty guess i tell you guy who did it.

Izou: That Voice i believe the Empire told us about a blue Hedgehog who been taking out Assassin group and a unknown Enemy and save all the children.

Sonix: Yup but you see here that(Kick Champ in the face knocking him out) Those who hurt my friend i believe get a knuckle Sandwich by my fist.

Dorothea: What the hell? He kill Champ with just a simple kick.

Enshin: (Laughing) This should be fun to play with come on Hedgehog come play with us.

Sonix: If you say so Freakshow in fact let take this to a different location(Teleport the 4 Wild Hunt to the forest)

Cosmina: Wait when did the hell can he teleport us?

Sonix: It best if you don't know so mind we can get this party start alright.(Fight Stance)

Wild Hunt: Glady Hedgehog(All in Fight Stance).

 **BGM: Infinite Power By TheFatRat**

So the Wild Hunt both Dash at the hedgehog but Sonix use his Speed to make them divide one by one so the first he went to take out Enshin so Enshin scent the blur with his Speed but can't track him so Sonix went for a Punch to his face and uppercut to his chin and a Sonic Eagle kick to his Head then Sonix decide to take out Judgement to send his soul to Hell and he was dead and Sonix Teleport to Izou which he was waiting for the hedgehog hiding in the shadow, but Izou took out his sword and slice a few tree down and Sonix almost clutch by dodge the tip of his Sword. So Sonix Did a Couple backflips to take him on so Izou dash up to Sonix and down slash him but Sonix afterimage Skill barley save him then Sonix Scent told him that one of the Wild Hunt has trying to regroup and take him out quicker. Then Sonix has a plan but it might be risky for them but then again he has done some crazy thing back in the past so he Taunt to follow him.

Izou: Come back here You coward!

Sonix: We settle this later(Dash to the Cave) I hope this enough Danger Beast for both of them so they can keep them busy(Sonix scent) Speak of the devil they are here.

Cosmina: You are going to pay Hedgehog.

Izou: Not only that you did took out three of our member i am impressed Hedgehog but Something you are something else are you?

Sonix: And that might be?

Dorothea: You are smart and not dumb to fight us stupid so i guess you deserved a swift Death.

Sonix: Wait before i die there is something you should know.

Izou: And that is?

Sonix:You are chasing a Clone and inside a Earth Dragon Cave i was leading to so bye(Disappear)

Izou: (Eye Widen) Uh Guy That Hedgehog left us to his death.

Dorothea: That Damn Hedgehog..(Was burn alive same with the rest of them).

Sonix: Heh guess that finish them(Sonix Scent) Huh?

?: You thought we were done for the other are dead but not me Damn Hedgehog.

So it was Cosmina but she was in a Beast form she has a very large body with multiple spider-like legs, while her upper body resembles that of a mantis. She retained her hairstyle and a human-like face, but with sharp teeth in her mouth and a pair of antennae on her head. She also has a philosopher's stone embedded in her chest.

Sonix:(Shiver) Man that is going to haunt about that face have you look in a mirror because you are just i don't know i think you might be taking a monster out of Creepypasta.

Cosmina: (Dumbfounded)Creepy what now?

Sonix: Nothing also you seem kinda look mess up in that form so see you later(was about to run but his Scent kick in and dodge her Venom Web) Man you are not making this easy are you?

Cosmina: Damn Right Freak you are going to pay for killing the Wild Hunt.

Sonix:(Sign) How come we can't make this easy for both of us fine it a fight you want then if a fight you get.(Fight Stance and Thought) I hope Raven and Summer are doing fine without me even through they should have got Winter and Taeko alright.

Meanwhile With Raven and Summer

Summer: We are almost there Raven.

Raven: I know Sum but what about Sonix?

Summer: Don't worry he get out of these situation before so he be back before you know it.

Raven: (Look at the injury Winter) Hang on Winter just hang on we are almost there at the Elite Seven Hideout.

?: So they are the Infamous Summer Rose and Raven but they are easy Prey, i want something more harder for me to hunt.(Scent a Massive energy) Oh he seem worthy for a hunt maybe tomorrow i hunt for fun!(Gigging) Hope you are ready for me Hedgehog because you next on my list.(Killer Smile)

* * *

 **Next Time On Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here Man since Cosmina is knock out so it just the Empire huh time to bring down Order and Chaos and head back home to my world hoping the Future Change for Akame once and all.**

 **Esdeath: I don't think so Hedgehog.**

 **Sonix: Esdeath:? How are you here i thought you were dead?**

 **Esdeath: Dead what do you mean hedgehog i was never dead from the beginning.**

 **Peace and Order**

 **Sonix: Esdeath outta of the way i am ending this once and for all.**

* * *

 **Dark: Hey Guy Dark Here So we are close for the ending but don't worry this time Sonix is going back to the future to see Akame again the older version not the one before she was in the Night Raid since they are dead but i am bringing Leone back from the dead, but she is in her Beast form rather than her regular form if you has any question. Please leave a review and i will talk to you guy later peace.**


	15. Peace and Order

I don't own any of these Character only My OC

* * *

 **Last on Sonix Ga Kill Zero**

* * *

 **Sonix the hedgehog have Taking our Syura the leader of the Wild Hunt same with the other member of the Wild Hunt right now it just** **Cosmina left but there is a enemy who Akame face in the future now it up to Sonix to face her and the Empire will the Elite Seven figure out the Empire plan and order or Will Order Take over Sonix and his Friend.**

* * *

Sonix: Ha!( Jumping to different Tree) You know Cosmina you are making this so easy for me you know it make want to fall asleep right now.

Cosmina: Stop moving and maybe i might be serious for once.

Sonix: Hm you know make a pretty good point but uh no deal.(Kick her face and saw her fell back) So much for your horror Transformation (walking away) Well time to head back and(Sonix Scent) What?

Sonix: (See Cosmina body turn frozen) Wait she can be dead then who else could have...(Remember what Najenda say to him) N-No it couldn't be she shouldn't be alive How?

?: Hello there Hedgehog.

So Sonix turn around behind to see a women who was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the sign of her Teigu. Her name is Esdeath.

Sonix: (Sign and thought) No matter where i go it always her that follow me time to run make sure to deal with her later.(Run to the deepest part of the forest)

Esdeath: Where are you going Hedgehog you are my hunt (Throw some Ice Cube and Shard at the hedgehog).

Sonix:(Sonix Scent) Hm(look up) Whoa.(Dodge some Ice Cube) is she trying to block my way?

Sonix: That ain't going to stop me(Went Hellfire) I guess the Empire really want to recruit me but let me leave a message for Esdeath and a fake version of me here(Wrote a Message on the Ice Cube and a Fake Clone of him) There now we wait i hope this work (Dash to the Hideout).

Esdeath: Hm?(See a Message from the Hedgehog ) Did he left a message for me? How sweet of him.

Esdeath: Better ready what he wrote.

Dear Esdeath

If you are reading this i die from a danger beast so i know you only saw me only for a few second or minute so i left my real body right here for you as a embrace moment for our life.

Love Sonix the hedgehog.

Esdeath: (Growling) SSSSSSOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXXX!

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (Gigging) She look cute when she is anger well time to head back to let the other know that i am alright(Dash back to the hideout).

Sonix: Hey guy i am back and...(Hear no one) Uh Guy hello?

Gin: S-Sonix.

Sonix:(Saw Gin cover in blood) Gin What happened here?

Gin: We were being attack by the Empire elite guard they already took the Elite Seven and Akame and Kurome.

Sonix: Where are they?

Gin: (Coughing out blood) T-They are at the Empire With the first emperor so Gozuki went missing after that me,Natala were all they has left since they attack us.

Sonix: What about Winter and Taeko are they here?

Gin: Raven manage to both of them out but H-Hikage she went after them to make sure they are alive but other than that i ain't going to make it sorry Sonix that we couldn't be strong for them and you.(start to close her eye)

Sonix:N-No Gin wake up No GIN PLEASE WAKE UP! GGGGGGGIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Natala: S-Sonix?

Sonix: Oh thank God Natala you alright?

Natala:S-Sorry Sonix but one of the Empire guard give me this before they took the other(Give Sonix a Note and coughing out blood) Make those Bastard pay for us Sonix(Die).

Sonix: Will do (look at Gin and Natala) Gin Natala.

10 minute later

Sonix: (Burying the two fallen Assassin) Hope you may find peace Gin and Natala.

Raven: Sonix!

Sonix: Hey Rav did Winter and Taeko make it?

Raven: (nod and see Gin and Natala Graveyard) N-No they didn't?

Sonix:(Hand on her Shoulder) Keep Winter Safe i am going to a visit with the Empire myself alone.

Raven: Wait we should..(Felt a Dark Aura and shaking by his anger) S-Sonix?

Sonix:...Sorry Rave but i need to go solo for this i need you to promise me something.

Raven: What is it?

Sonix: Tell Akame and Kurome When i bust them out tell them i am sorry for being a unprotected Brother i wish i could has done more than that(Dash to the Empire).

Raven: I Will Sonix.(Teleport back to Summer and Hikage)

The Capital

There was two men at the Emperor room the first one he has was a middle-aged man with green hair, green eyes and a beard. He wore what is now a standard attire for an Emperor, which consists of a blue mantle, a large headdress and a golden scepter. His name is the The First Emperor.

And the second one he a large muscular man with black hair that was graying near his temples. He had an unusual hairstyle with four ponytails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. He had a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye, while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera. His teeth were shown to be quite sharp. His name is Ogre

Orge: He Approach Great Emperor.

The First Emperor: Then it time summon every single guard we has time to show this hedgehog the meaning of Order and Justice.

Orge: Soldier CHARGE!

Empire Soldier: (War Cry and charge at the hedgehog).

Sonix: (Grin) It a beautiful day outside bird are singing flower are blooming on day like these Corrupted people like you(Gain a new form) **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!**

Empire Soldier: What the hell is he?

Sonix:(Appeared behind the soldier) Your reaper buddy.

Empire Soldier: Wha.?(Got face blast by Sonix new form)

Orge: He wipe out our entire army in second the hell is he?

The First Emperor: (Shocking looking at the hedgehog).

So Sonix new form he has Dark Blue Skin and red and purple eye his skin and Spine are Black and blue and his shoes havn't change still the same his glove went to dark green his form name is Justice divine Sonix.

Sonix: Time to show you what happens when you kill and took one of my best friend (Power up) EMPEROR I AM COMING FOR YOU!

Orge: Guard protect the Emperor with your life we need to keep him away from this problem.

Sonix:(Bust open the door and see 3 people in his way.

?: You are not going to get in his way Hedgehog we will protect the Emperor with our death come.

?: That Right he is the one to show us Justice while you people are being damn fool to stay in the shadow.

?: You need to know what to go though kid beside it 3 on 2 you can't beat us all if you are a fool.

So the three people who are in the way the first one he is a young man with shoulder-length hair. He dons the standard Imperial uniform which consists of a white shirt with a necktie and a leather jacket. His weapon of choice appears to be a sword which he keeps sheathed on his back. his name is Koukei. And the second one he is a large man with a heavily muscled build, similar to Ibara. He has a long braided hairstyle, with hair sticking far out at the sides, and bald at the top of his head. He has a long bushy beard and mustache, bushy eyebrows, and dark prominent circles around his eyes. Similar to his fellow Rakshasa Demons, he wears armor plating on his forearms. He also wears a large Iron pauldron on his left shoulder. His name is Sten the last one he is a large man with a muscled build, wearing shorts similar to that of a Muay Thai Combatant. He had strange markings around the top of his head which resemble stitches. His hair was long and braided into two long strands at the bottom, with long bangs framing each side his face. His eyes were abnormal, with fully black sclera. There were dark markings or tattoos visible on his face and body. Similar to his fellow Rakshasa Demons, Ibara also wore armor plating on his forearms His name is Ibara.

Sonix: (Glare) Get out of the way before you are being send to hell.

Sten: (Laughing) You don't know who are you dealing with i think it might be better to box you in(Snap his figure having two other people join the battle)

?: Target confirm.

?: Let Kill this hedgehog already.

So there was the two female who also join the battle the first one she has a short girl with a petite build. Her hair was blonde and styled in pigtails decorated with horseshoes that also served as weights. She had green eyes and her skin was considerably tanned. She wore long leggings and a shirt, which she left open, displaying a bikini/swimsuit top. Like her fellow Rakshasa Demons, she had armored plating on her forearms. Her name is Mez and the second is awears clothes similar to those of a shrine maidens, with a loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage held by a single breast guard on her right breast. She has black hair and a scar on her face. Like her fellow Demons, she wears armor plating on her forearms. After being smashed into the wall by Esdeath, Suzuka is now seen with a bandage covering the lower half of her face and neck. Her name is Suzuka.

Sonix: So 5 against one huh well to tell you something.

Sten: And that would be.

Sonix: I brought some friend with me before taking on this death battle.

Koukei: Wha?(Dash outside) He ain't lying look out here.

Sten: (Dash out there) The Hell(Look at the hedgehog) What the hell are you?

Sonix:(Give him a Slight Glare of Death) Someone you don't want to mess with so fellow who is it Me or the Resistance?

Suzuka: Me and Mez are going to deal with the Resistance while you face this hedgehog Come on Mez(run outside).

Mez: Right.(Follow Suzuka).

Sonix: So now it 3 against 1 now so want to dance baby?(Taunt the three Assassin)

Ibara: Let get this Son of a Bitch.

Sten/Koukei: Yeah(War Cry)

Sonix: (Sign and Stop Time Slicing them up into tiny piece of their body) Hope that is all the sin of the people you kill Dirty Assassin Killer (Resume Time walking away from the pubbling of Blood)

The First Emperor: (Panting).

Emperor Guard: Sir hide in here.(Open a Manhole)

The First Emperor: Thank you.

Orge: Where is the Emperor at?

Emperor Guard: He is safe for now sir.

Orge: Alright we must hold this guard before the hedgehog...(Hear the door pound down) Here he come.

Sonix: (Behind him) You know thank for leading him to me Orge but now(Punch Orge knocking him out by a wall) you deserve to live(See the two female Guard revealed them) Nice work gathering the people to fight back Najenda.

?: Anything for this plan of your Sonix.

So the female who help the Blur leading the Resistance she is a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She wears a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a mechanical right arm.

Sonix: So he is in our Trap now.

Najenda: Yup now is the time for bring this chaos to a peaceful life of our.

Sonix: (nod) But first i need to save someone first.

Najenda: And who is..?

Sonix: In the future hear the name Akame and recruit her and her sister i don't care how you do it i want both of them to have a future.

Najedna: I understand Good luck Sonix.(went to the manhole to kill the First Emperor)

Sonix: Oh and Najedna

Najenda: What is it?

Sonix: Bring this world for a peaceful place no matter the cost(Teleport to the jail area)

Najenda: I will Sonix.

Meanwhile with Akame and Kurome

Akame: KUROME KUROME!(See her little sister being durg on) YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!

Kurome: B-big Sis.

Akame: (Killing every bit of Scientist around Kurome) Kurome come on stay with me.

Kurome: B-Big Sis is that you.

Akame: (Panting) Come on let get you out of here.

Kurome: Can't move my body well they inject something in it so my whole body is numb.

Akame:(Thought) Dang it Poney is dead same with Green i don't know about Najasho and Tsukushi i just hope Sonix can help us.

Sonix: Akame.

Akame: Sonix(Hug him in tear) I thought we would never see you again.

Sonix: Shuu i am here(See Kurome in a unstable Condition) What is happening to Kurome?

Akame: I don't know but they wouldn't say anything about what happened to her can you help her?

Sonix: Don't worry Kurome big bro is here(Use Cure and remove anything special effect inside her) There now she just need to rest for now what about the other?

Akame: Poney and Green are dead someone kidnapped Najasho when we were attack I am not sure about Cornelia i saw her went to stay with Raven and them

Sonix: Dang so the Elite Seven is Disband huh?

Akame: (Nod)

Sonix: (Punch the ground Madly) DAMMIT!

Akame: It not your fault Sonix no one didn't know about this.

Sonix: I know Akame but now look at you and Kurome i put your life in harm way (Glare) I am going to end this once and for all but (Teleport Akame and Kurome to a Resistance Camp).

Resistance Camp

Sonix: Medical Attention i need these girl get a full body scan no mistrace nothing before i get back.

Medical: Roger that Come on

Akame: Sonix.

Sonix: Don't worry they are the good guy i be back before you know it(Teleport back to the Empire)

Sonix: Time to end this once and for all(See the First Emperor Dead Body) Look like they did they part now time to(Felt Shaking on the castel) The Heck was that? It must be coming from outside(Ran to the top seeing a giant robot being control) Wait a Robot here in this Timeline?

Sonix: When was a giant robot that the Empire keeping holding Underneath the city.(See the robot causing some maythe in the city) Got to stop that robot before many people are being kill by it(Rush down to stop the giant robot) Hey.

Najenda: Sonix Nice for you to drop in.

Sonix: Same here so who is in the robot?

Najenda: Not sure but we do know that someone is in the robot.

Sonix: Alright time to end this party(went Super Sonix) Guess it been a while since i use this form let hope i still got it(Dash up to the Robot Head doing Combos) Hope this head will come (uppercut it) OFF!(Saw the head went flying outside the city).

Najenda: Whoa he is strong.

Sonix: Najenda: Head back to the camp i meet you there.

Najedna: (Nod) Everyone the battle have won we are heading back.

Sonix: Now let see who is controlling this Robot of their(Open the shell of the head) No one?

?: It been a long time Sonix.

Sonix: Who is this?

?: What forgot little old me Hadiox?

Sonix: (Glare) Hadiox Where are you?

Hadiox: Nowhere Hedgehog beside you are seeing nothing but a hologram. Also I was the one who kill Guy,Green,Gin,Natala but didn't kill Cornelia,Poney,Tsukushi because they are still alive and well if you want to find them, both of them are inside the cockpit of the robot which is about to blown up very soon.

Sonix: (Shock) Blown up?

Hadiox: I suggest you get a move before those innocent people die by a bomb.

Sonix:Damn you Hadiox Ain't over yet.(Went Hyper Demon Form)

Hadiox: Oh i know and i be waiting(End Call).

Sonix: (Got inside the robot) Cornliea,Poney,Tsukushi.

Poney: S-Sonix.

Sonix: Poney(See the other two) Don't worry i get you out of here(Summon his clone).

Poney: Don't that Hedgehog stuck a bomb in us so if you pull them out you save the Cornelia and Tsukushi don't worry about me.

Sonix: Tch (Grab Tsukushi and Cornelia) Poney i will come back to save you too(Dash out of the Robot).

Poney: (Thought) Sorry Sonix but my life end here(Push a button for the robot back)

Sonix: (Put Tsukushi and Cornelia Down at the Resistance camp) Alright Don't worry you are going to..(See the Giant Robot Flying to the sky) N-No Poney(Went Super Sonix) Hang on Kiddo(See the robot self-destruct) Poney(Scent her Aura but nothing) N-No no No no (Scent something but a record and hold it to his chest) POOOOOOONNNNNEEYYYYYYY!

30 minute later

Sonix: (Burying Poney,Green next to Natala and Gin and praise for their Soul) May you find peace.

Akame: Sonix(Hug him) I am sorry for all of this.

Sonix: It ain't your fault Akame none of us didn't know what was going to happen after this beside i know they want us for a better future for us to keep us going for what we been through so Akame promise me something.

Akame: Yeah Sonix.

Sonix: Protect your sister at all time okay?

Najenda: Akame you ready?

Akame: On my way Najenda Sonix what about you?

Sonix: I can't stay here i has to go back to my world beside i will be here(Point her heart) No matter where you think i might be i will always be right beside you no matter what okay?

Akame: Okay bye Sonix.

Sonix: See you later Akame.

3 month later

Sonix: (Sign) I don't have anything to head back to my world (Remember what Dante give him) Wait that transport Device Dante gave me(Took it out) I hope this work.(Use one of the button and a portal open up) Alright it work(Shut the portal) Kinda need to do something first(dash to Najenda Base).

Sonix: Hey Najenda How it been?

Najenda: (Smoking her cigarette) Sonix it been a while now havn't?

Sonix: Yup it been 3 month also i know you are usual busy at this time but when you got the time give this to Akame and Kurome(Hand Najedna the present).

Najenda: What are they?

Sonix: It their imperial Arm they be using so and this one for Akame when she read it alone okay?(Hand her a audio recorder)

Najenda: So this is it huh?

Sonix: Yup it all of it.

Najenda: So you are leaving this world?

Sonix: Yeah i can't stay here because Timeline need to be in order so yeah.

Najenda: I see hope to see you again Sonix.

Sonix: (Open the portal) Will do (Walk to the portal).

Green Hill Zone Year 2018

Sonix: Alright i am back man that was a crazy adventure (See Jeonier) Hey Jeoneir over here.

Jeonier: SONIX(Rush to him)

Sonix: Wait(Felt a Dark Aura coming from Jeoneir) Sorry got to go(Dash to Green Hill Zone).

Meanwhile with Akame

Akame: Hm(Smile) Nice to have you back Sonix the hedgehog(On a boat) Now My journey is not done yet there is so much of the corrupt people in this world i must eliminate (Remember the member of Night Raid and Elite Seven) Everyone Thank you!

Ending Song: Endless Possibilities up by Sonic Unleashed

 **This is my escape**

 **I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back**

 **'Cause I know I can go**

 **Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back**

 **But how will I know when I get there?**

 **And how will I know when to leave?**

 **We've all gotta start from somewhere**

 **And it's right there for me**

 **The possibilities are never ending**

 **I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)**

 **I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)**

 **Endless Possibility**

 **And so I'll carry on**

 **My time to shine has come, I feel it! (I feel it, I feel it)**

 **As fast as I can go**

 **Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! (You'll see it, you'll see it)**

 **So please wake me up when I get there**

 **It feels like I'm lost in a dream**

 **I know in my heart that it's my time**

 **And I already see**

 **The possibilities are never ending!**

 **I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)**

 **I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)**

 **Endless Possibility**

 **Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again**

 **No, this is where my journey begins!**

 **You're losing speed, you're losing your flow**

 **But inside me's a power you'll never know!**

 **Then let it out, it's inside you**

 **Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming THROUGH!**

 **(instrumental break)**

 **I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach**

 **I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me!**

 **I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)**

 **I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)**

 **Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility)**

 **Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility)**

 **Endless Possibility!**

* * *

So That is all of Sonix Ga Kill Zero i know i wasn't really didn't take must from the Manga. But i kinda want to make my own idea for once don't worry Sonix is going to be in a different in his own Timeline, so i kinda saw Najasho not dead in the Wiki. So i might add him same with the remaining member of The Elite Seven Cornelia,Tsukushi,Najasho,Leone Akame they are the only Character that are alive so i am adding a extra Villain so Hadiox is going to be in there i am not sure should Kill al Kill Character so i think Ryuko and her sister Satsuki Kiryuin. So i have really fun writing this story and if you has any question please ask me and i will talk to you guy later Peace.


End file.
